


До завтра

by Arasi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anterograde Amnesia, Drama, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Reverse Chronology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Антероградная амнезия — нарушение памяти, при котором в голове сохраняются события, произошедшие до вызвавшей заболевание травмы.<br/>Это история о том, как жить одним днём, в прямом смысле и в принудительном порядке. Как скучать по тому, чего не помнишь, и как любить того, кто не помнит тебя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: антероградная амнезия у фокального персонажа, рваная хронология, пост-канон
> 
> Все персонажи принадлежат фильму “Агенты А.Н.К.Л.” (2015), идея амнезии и многократного проживания одного дня заимствована из фильма “50 первых поцелуев”, написано на фест по заявке: “Когда закончится тюремный срок Соло, никто никуда его не отпустит. Он это понимает и готовит побег”.

_10 ноября 1989г., Берген_

_В этом нет ничего сложного, так сказал Илья. Закрывая глаза, ты, вроде как, заводишь в голове будильник и устанавливаешь час, когда должен проснуться. В чем секрет? Я так и не понял. С его слов выходит, что ты просто назначаешь себе время и просыпаешься. Стоит попробовать, что скажешь? А, ладно, кого я обманываю. Все эти трюки имело смысл перенимать, пока мы работали вместе. Сейчас, увы, без шансов._

_Я думал о значимых событиях. О том, что достойно быть внесенным в архив. Падение Стены? Ввод советских войск в Афганистан? Новая ядерная программа США? Окончание Вьетнамского конфликта? Или, может, появление на карте Объединенных Арабских Эмиратов? Я пытаюсь уложить в голове, как меняется мир вокруг. Пытаюсь осознать свое место... в истории? Пытаюсь оценить значимость человеческой жизни в масштабах, скажем, Холодной войны и важность одного дня в масштабах судьбы человека._

_Под таким углом историческая ценность пятнадцатого марта семьдесят первого года, пожалуй, стремится к нулю. Если вдуматься, даже для меня оно значит куда меньше, чем могло бы. И все равно — ты поймешь, я уверен — обидно знать, что оно оказалось заперто где-то в лабиринтах памяти, стерлось, смешалось с сотнями других заурядных дней. И — разговор с Ильей о самодисциплине и внутреннем будильнике пробуждает неуместную ностальгию — я бы многое отдал за возможность пережить те сутки еще раз. С другой стороны, нет ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы сейчас просто домыслить пару деталей: терпкую духоту необжитого номера, пистолет под подушкой, шаги по коридору (мой напарник умеет быть ненавязчиво слышным, когда не хочет напугать). Дверь открывается с тихим скрипом, Илья хмуро кивает, игнорируя направленный на него ствол, и говорит: "Вставай, ковбой, нам предстоит долгий день"._


	2. Последнее «вчера»

У каждого из нас свои резоны, но дело общее. У каждого своя цель, которая оправдывает общие средства. У каждого свое прошлое, которое объясняет (нет, не искупает, увы) общее предательство. Совместно составленный план, совместно воплощенный в жизнь. Сыгранный как по нотам нашим прекрасным трио лишь затем, чтобы превратить одну на всех несвободу в счастливое будущее — свое для каждого.

Но об этом нюансе у нас принято синхронно умалчивать.

Есть что-то жутковато завораживающее в том, как три человека притираются друг к другу. Не начинают читать мысли, не пытаются разделить эмоции или ощущения (еще раз: «увы») — мы все профессионалы, а не модные среди обывателей экстрасенсы. Сотрудничать с человеком означает понимать его, принимать его стиль мышления, осознавать сильные и слабые стороны, помнить привычки. День за днем учиться использовать партнера как инструмент, и позволять ему использовать как инструмент тебя.

В теории — просто. На практике — остаются собственные не относящиеся к работе и не вписывающиеся в профессиональный шаблон чувства, с которыми не ясно, что делать. Особенно в рамках маячащего на горизонте сугубо личного светлого будущего.

 

Все устали. Габи вот уже три дня даже ночует за рулем. Тормозит фургончик на обочине очередной местной с позволения сказать дороги, дремлет пару часов, распластавшись по водительскому креслу, и категорически отказывается передавать управление машиной кому бы то ни было. Блажь, конечно. А, может, все дело в непроизвольной, почти панической гадливости в отношении суровых законов отсталой арабской страны. Договорной Оман — полдюжины никому не нужных княжеств.

Илья караулит на импровизированных привалах, а потом беспокойно дремлет в дороге. Мается, скрючившись на узком, хоть и рассчитанном на двоих пассажирском сидении. Сменяет одну неказистую рубашку с коротким рукавом на другую (в пустыне даже упертый русский не отважится на водолазку и кожанку). Прижимается горячим боком, не имея ни возможности отодвинуться, ни шанса на хотя бы крошечный сквозняк в ползущем под палящим солнцем автомобиле. И даже спрашивать не хочется, где он добыл три трупа, болтающиеся в кузове.

— Ты уверен, что никто не хватится тел? — интересуется Наполеон. Ценный груз воняет так, что, кажется, проще сдохнуть самим, чем довести идею с инсценировкой до конца.

— Начальник морга был как раз твоих габаритов, ковбой, — с непробиваемым выражением лица цедит Илья, потом кривит губы в ухмылке и довольно фыркает: — Это шутка. Никто не хватится. Ты разобрался с планом тоннелей?

— Я могу сжечь свою паранджу вместе с телом? — одновременно с ним спрашивает Габи, поправляя ненавистный головной убор.

— Ага, — рассеяно отвечает Наполеон сразу обоим. Он тоже не спит почти неделю. Тяжелое удушливое оцепенение накатывает время от времени, выдергивая из реальности, и, кажется, если бы не проклятая жара, отключился бы, проигнорировав происходящее вокруг.

Раскаленный воздух душной струей льется в открытые окна машины, не принося с собой ни намека на прохладу. Запредельная влажность (до побережья не больше пятидесяти миль) вызывает сюрреалистичное ощущение, что фургон плывет в затхлой воде вскипяченного солнцем бассейна.

В голове вот уже пару дней сквозь пелену хронической усталости пробивается обратный отсчет. Четырнадцатое марта, восемь часов вечера. Судя по карте, полтора часа до заправки, где придется разделиться. Оттуда еще час до Дубая уже без Габи (ее ждет заранее подготовленная машина). Если имеющаяся схема тоннелей верна, на взлом всех замков и проверку пути завтрашнего отхода потребуется еще часа три. Далее — транспортировка трупов в обход наблюдателей, непременно дежурящих на всех входах и выходах из отеля. Тем временем Габи продолжит колесить по округе, катая в багажнике маячки трех разведок, чтобы под утро, когда все приготовления будут закончены, передать их напарникам. Уже втроем, привлекая максимум внимания, необходимо будет войти через главный вход и подняться в номер, заранее забронированный для встречи с американским связным. Тела и канистры с бензином должны быть на месте к этому моменту. В девять утра прозвучат выстрелы, в девять ноль пять сбежавшаяся на шум обслуга и перепуганные постояльцы обнаружат пожар.

В Дубае два отеля: один плохой и один еще хуже. По правде сказать, даже их люксы едва ли сравнятся со стандартными гостиничными номерами где-нибудь в западной Европе. А чего еще можно ожидать от нищего эмирата, населенного бедуинами и ловцами жемчуга. Британию, еще в двадцатые годы обнаружившую на Аравийском полуострове нефть, такое положение дел в регионе более чем устраивает. Как оказалось, не устраивает оно Америку, о чем ЦРУ не преминуло известить своего лучшего агента. А дальше все просто: оказавшись в Абу-Даби, вы, мистер Соло, продадите данные геологической разведки англичан представителям местной власти, которые готовы воспользоваться этой информацией, чтобы начать добычу нефти и окончательно избавиться от британского протектората. Если говорить упрощенно (как любил делать ныне считающийся пропавшим без вести Уэверли), после совершения сделки, одураченные британцы приложат все силы к тому, чтобы наказать предателя, а американцы — чтобы устранить излишне осведомленного исполнителя. Если же рассуждать о стратегии и нюансах всех этих подковерных интриг (чем время от времени грешит Илья), вероятно, подобное развитие ситуации выгодно и новому начальству А.Н.К.Л. тоже — как само по себе, так и в качестве повода убрать вышедшее из-под контроля подразделение. Но это лирика. Вне зависимости от таких тонкостей, сложившаяся ситуация как нельзя лучше подходит для организации побега. И мы снова возвращаемся к необходимости оставить после себя три трупа, убедив ЦРУ в том, что убийство неугодных агентов дело рук британцев, а британцев — что это дело рук ЦРУ. С убеждением покончено, теперь дело за малым — за трупами.

 

От недостроенного еще в сороковых предприятия к центру Дубая тянется система заброшенных канализационных тоннелей. Система, конечно, громко сказано, но тут и не Париж, к тому же даже полмили мало-мальски укрепленного хода в условиях пустыни кажется чудом.

Брошенный завод встречает гулкой, отсыревшей тишиной и еле слышным шорохом песчинок под ногами. В помещениях пусто, все, что можно было вынести, вынесли еще лет десять назад. Лист фанеры, прикрывающий спуск вниз, приходится раскапывать руками — пустыня медленно, но с завидным упорством поглощает оставленные людьми постройки. Воздух внизу сухой, затхлый и прохладный, и это почти приятно, если бы не темнота и не струйки песка, с угрожающим шипением ползущие то тут, то там через щели в неровной кирпичной кладке.

Замков на решетках внутри тоннеля нет — все двери попросту заварены.

— Это чтобы всякое ворье с отмычками не лазало, — хмыкает Илья, на пробу пытаясь расшатать прутья.

— У всякого ворья, — беззлобно огрызается Наполеон, — на этот случай в арсенале имеются советские тяжелоатлеты.

Илья отходит в сторону цехов и возвращается уже с куском ржавой арматуры. Прикладывается то так, то этак, приноравливается и, уже упершись как следует, налегает на решетку в полную силу. На предложение помочь реагирует приглушенным рычанием, перехватывает рычаг и толкает еще активнее. Зрелище завораживает. Есть вещи, на которые можно смотреть бесконечно — огонь, вода и Илья Курякин, голыми руками гнущий чугунные прутья. Глаза прищурены, расширенные до предела зрачки почти скрывают цвет радужки. Рассеянный свет брошенного на пол фонарика рваными мазками очерчивает рельеф мышц и жгуты вен на запястьях. По виску из-под выгоревших до молочной белизны волос медленно ползет капля пота. Хочется протянуть руку и стереть, убрать прилипшую ко лбу отросшую прядь.

— Ты светишь мне в глаза, ковбой, — сообщает Илья, недовольно морщась. Шумно выдыхает, ослабляя напор, и одним плавным слитным движением снова толкается вперед. Передышка — рывок. Еще раз, и еще. Размеренный, четко выверенный ритм, мягкие, уверенные движения. Температура воздуха в тоннеле подскакивает градусов на десять. Наполеон сглатывает вставший в горле ком и отворачивается, пытаясь как-то отвлечься от звуков сбившегося дыхания. Луч фонарика слепо шарит по неровным стенам тоннеля. Илья сдавленно ругается по-русски и расшатанная решетка наконец поддается, с оглушительным скрежетом выламываясь из стены. Песчаная морось забивается за шиворот, лезет в нос и глаза. Илья, отфыркивается, смешно тряся головой. И на секунду липкой удушливой волной накатывает предчувствие надвигающейся беды. А еще — щемящая нежность, нелепая и неуместная — что сейчас, что в принципе.

— Как бы оно не обвалилось, — задумчиво тянет Илья, разглядывая кое-как подогнанные друг к другу кирпичи на потолке, и, мазнув пятном света по стенам, шагает вперед.

Они идут быстро, лишь время от времени пригибаясь и иногда — останавливаясь, чтобы осмотреться. Напряжение последних месяцев и почти неделя без сна дают о себе знать. Обратный отсчет мерным «еще чуть-чуть» тикает в висках. Сухая прохлада тоннеля и непоколебимое излучаемое Ильей спокойствие приносят зыбкое ощущение уверенности в завтрашнем дне и непривычную обманчиво-сытую сонливость.

Широкая спина в черной ветровке маячит перед носом, и в голове вертится мысль, что ему, Наполеону Соло, в который раз совершенно сверхъестественно повезло. Сначала — с напарником, теперь — с подельником.

Уэверли пропал в феврале, когда А.Н.К.Л. работали под прикрытием в Сайгоне. Подробности передела власти в руководстве Британской разведки не разглашались, но Габи верила — да и сейчас, наверное, верит — что исчезновение было необходимо, чтобы избавиться от скованного предрассудками и нелепыми финансовыми кризисами начальства. Габи надеялась — да и сейчас, наверное, надеется — что, стоит им сбежать, Уэверли найдет их, и все вернется на круги своя. Приказ лететь в Абу-Даби — от человека с неприметной внешностью и незамысловатой фамилией Уайт —  пришел за неделю до истечения срока «службы» Соло. За ним появилась настоятельная рекомендация ЦРУ провалить операцию, продав арабам их же нефть. План побега возник почти сразу — провернуть сделку, обменять информацию на безопасный трансфер до Турции. Потом через старых друзей перебраться в Европу, инсценировав собственную смерть где-то по дороге. Оттуда — в Америку, и на юг, в Бразилию. Все так бы и получилось, но за день до сделки пришел Илья и сказал: «Я знаю о побеге, мне нужно с тобой». А потом как-то незаметно для всех обнаружилось, что Габи со своей детской верой в Уэверли тоже не собирается оставаться. Тем более оставаться одна.

— Ты так и не объяснил, почему бежишь, — невзначай бросает Наполеон после второй решетки. Илья стоит, привалившись к стене, влажные от пота волосы вьются на висках, пальцы подрагивают, и пожалуй, виной тому не физическая нагрузка, а обычная человеческая усталость, способная доконать даже его. Он молчит так долго, что уже кажется, опять проигнорирует вопрос. Наполеон пожимает плечами и идет дальше, когда в спину ему летит:

— Мой начальник — Олег — сказал, что меня отзывают. И что в КГБ меня считают двойным агентом.

Сверху раздается нарастающий гул, как будто над тоннелем проезжает машина. Из стены с дробным перестуком сыплется цементное крошево.

— Как бы оно не обвалилось, — бормочет под нос Наполеон.

— Олег приказал мне бежать, — тихо заканчивает Илья и идет вперед, не оборачиваясь.

В голове вертятся несвоевременные: «Чем займешься, когда все закончится?» и «Может, поедешь со мной?» — но Наполеон успевает вовремя прикусить язык.

 

Очередная пыльная решетка прикрывает непонятного назначения шахту, соединяющую одно из подсобных помещений отеля с тоннелем. Навесной замок обнаруживается, естественно, с противоположной стороны.

— Может, тоже просто выломать? — с сомнением спрашивает Илья.

Наполеон извлекает из нагрудного кармана набор и принимается за работу. От того, чтобы заснуть прямо с отмычками в руках, отвлекает Илья. Он стоит над душой. Дышит в затылок — в прямом смысле. Смотрит через плечо, и, даже не отвлекаясь от замка, можно представить внимательный взгляд голубых глаз — изучающий и немножко восторженный. Во всяком случае, хотелось бы верить.

В коридорах пусто, забронированный номер уже готов к прибытью гостей. Наполеон уходит осматривать соседние помещения, пока Илья ищет жучки. Комнаты вскрываются как будто сами собой. Ничего интересного там, впрочем, не обнаруживается. Вернее сказать, там просто не обнаруживается ничего. Весь пятый этаж задрипанной десятиэтажки — Пале Рояль, лучший отель Дубая — оказывается пустым. Можно поспорить, как и девять из десяти этажей. Кто ж по доброй воле поедет отдыхать в эту дыру...

Илья ловит Наполеона у лестницы, окидывает внимательным, цепким взглядом и говорит:

— В номере прослушка, я разберусь с телами сам.

— А мне что делать? — ядовито интересуется Наполеон. — Могу поспорить, галстук ты не завяжешь даже на трупе.

Илья хмурится. Пять лет назад это выражение лица могло бы сойти за угрожающее. Сейчас они слишком хорошо друг друга знают — в голубых глазах явно читается сочувствие.

— Наполеон, —  весомо начинает Илья (в голову тут же лезет, что в его случае в обращении по имени нет ни материнского умиления, ни едкого эротизма Виктории — есть непрошибаемая вера в него, Наполеона, и, может быть, что-то еще — бесхитростное, теплое и почти ласковое), — до встречи с Габи еще пять часов. Я разберусь со всем, а ты пару часов поспишь в фургоне. Потом поменяемся.

На языке вертится с десяток возражений и язвительных комментариев, но объективная реальность наваливается нездоровым сонным оцепенением. Наполеон фыркает:

— Я лягу в соседнем номере, машина провоняла трупами.

По тому, как Илья поджимает губы, видно все, что он думает о пижонских замашках избалованного американца. Сейчас еще предложит устроиться в тоннеле, подсунув под голову отмычки.

— Не включай свет, не трогай вентилятор или шторы.

— Не пользуйся душем, — заканчивает за него Наполеон. — Я не настолько ужасный шпион, большевик.

— Я разбужу через два часа, — говорит Илья и уходит.

Второй раз номер вскрывается как будто через силу. С закрытыми окнами и без вентилятора дышать там практически невозможно. Наполеон скидывает куртку и ботинки, подсовывает пистолет под подушку и вырубается в ту же секунду, не успев снять палец с курка.

 

***

 

В себя он приходит постепенно. На краю сознания болтаются обрывки сна — откровенно неприличного и с Ильей в главной роли. Чистые простыни приятно холодят кожу. Сытая расслабленность во всем теле вызывает мысль о хорошем сексе. Наполеон открывает глаза и резко садится на постели. За неплотно задернутыми шторами занимается рассвет. И номер явно выглядит иначе. Вместо пистолета из-под подушки появляется пухлый органайзер в кожаном переплете. На правом запястье с тыльной стороны синими чернилами выведено: «Курякин погиб. Ты сбежал, но потерял память. Найди дневник». Слова никак не желают складываться в голове во что-то осмысленное. Это не чернила, внезапно понимает Наполеон, это наколка.

Органайзер заполнен наполовину — с детства знакомым убористым (собственным!) подчерком. Глаза выхватывают из текста какие-то бессмысленные обрывки фраз. На первой странице большими печатными буквами выведено: «Эй, успокойся. Все в порядке».

В замке поворачивается ключ, Наполеон вздрагивает и неловко пытается натянуть простыню выше. Запоздало доходит, что одежды на нем нет.

— Эй, — окликает Илья с порога, — успокойся. Все в порядке. Правда. На татуировку не смотри, это недоразумение.

Медлит пару секунд, ожидая реакции, и проходит в номер.

— Все вышло, как ты планировал. Стрельба, пожар, мы ушли через тоннель, но там обвалился потолок, и тебе на голову упала пара кирпичей. Мы с Габи тебя вытащили. А потом выяснилось, что есть некоторые проблемы с памятью.

— Что за черт? —  бормочет Наполеон. — Где мы?

— Мы в Тулузе, — спокойно, как маленькому отвечает Илья. — Сегодня третье декабря семьдесят первого года. Два дня назад Договорной Оман получил полную независимость и превратился в Объединенные Арабские Эмираты.

— Погоди, я проспал восемь с половиной месяцев? — ошарашенно спрашивает Наполеон.

Ей богу, бред какой-то. Идиотская шутка — в духе Уэверли, не иначе.

Илья со вздохом подходит ближе и присаживается на край кровати. На секунду возникает ощущение, будто он собирается взять за руку или хотя бы похлопать по плечу, но ничего не происходит, и Наполеон иррационально чувствует себя обманутым.

— Ты пришел в себя почти сразу, — говорит Илья, спокойно, терпеливо и привычно (вот оно что — привычно, не в первый раз!) — Но из-за травмы у тебя началась антероградная амнезия. Новые воспоминания не переходят в долговременную память. Засыпая, ты забываешь прошедшие сутки и в итоге помнишь то, что было до побега, плюс один день — тот, который сегодня.

Он молчит какое-то время, давая возможность переварить услышанное, а потом вдруг улыбается — тепло и солнечно, почти незнакомо, склоняет голову на бок и все-таки протягивает руку, чтобы легко сжать плечо:

— Я могу рассказать все подробно и по порядку, или ты прочитаешь дневник. Но, раз уж ты проснулся пораньше, лучше не терять времени. С ним у нас и так все непросто.


	3. И снова побег

Пара часов — или на сколько там расщедрился Курякин? — неожиданно прогоняют усталость. Наполеон просыпается рывком от осторожного прикосновения к плечу.

— Ты как? — неуверенно интересуется Илья. Ветровку он снял, и рубашку сменил.

— Все готово? — спрашивает Наполеон, торопливо поднимаясь. Пистолет, брошенная на стул куртка. Ботинки оказываются не с той стороны кровати, да еще аляповатая фотография цветка висит на другой стене. Хотя черт знает… Темно было. И сейчас темно.

— Сколько времени? Есть вести от Габи?

Илья резко выдыхает и как будто сдувается, вмиг превращаясь из советского супершпиона в обиженного щенка. Ерунда какая-то… И цветок — ну точно! — перевесился.

— У нас изменения в планах, нужно убираться прямо сейчас, Габи ждет с машиной на заводе, — бесцветно рапортует Илья и выходит из номера.

Выяснять в чем дело, нет ни времени, ни смысла. Из-под соседней двери виднеется струйка дыма. Да еще запах — после химической свежести чистых простыней он практически оглушает едреной смесью гари и застарелой сырости. Знакомый с войны жутковатый душок выжженного неприятелем жилья, которое некому восстанавливать.

Часы показывают пятнадцать минут седьмого. Илья спешит вниз, не оборачиваясь, прыгает через ступеньки, как будто ожидает погони. Лестница заканчивается слишком быстро, свет в подвале не горит. Илья включает фонарик и ныряет в тоннель. Наполеон влезает следом, приставляет решетку на место и возится с замком. Запирать его, пропихивая отмычки между частыми прутьями, предсказуемо сложнее, чем вскрывать. За левым локтем маячит силуэт Ильи — в этот раз никаких попыток заглянуть через плечо, он просто ждет и очевидно нервничает. Или даже не нервничает. Он раздосадован. Но это и понятно, учитывая, насколько они отклоняются от плана.

У следующей решетки обнаруживается завал. Илья молча протискивается вдоль стены, приходится идти следом, гадая, что здесь произошло и как это связано с отклонением от плана.

— Когда я закончил с телами, нагрянул агент в форме коридорного. Стрельба вышла вполне натуральной. Ты не слышал из-за глушителей. Пришлось поджечь все сразу и уходить. С учетом агента — не знаю, чей он — все выглядит даже достовернее, чем изначально предполагалось. С обвалом тоннеля это никак не связано, — голос у него сухой и безэмоциональный. Интонации — как при докладе начальству. Он не частит, но каждое следующее предложение опережает незаданный вопрос Наполеона, и от этого неуютно.

По мере приближения к заводу, становится заметно, как успокаивается Илья. А, может, не успокаивается, а уходит в себя, заталкивая глубже желание крушить все вокруг. Когда впереди маячит тусклое пятно выхода, пальцы у него уже не дрожат.

Габи сидит прямо на засыпанном песком полу, привалившись спиной к бамперу новенького BMW, выглядит она неожиданно бодрой и отдохнувшей. Хотя, может, все дело в одежде — осточертевшая ей паранджа, по-видимому, полыхает сейчас в номере вместе с трупом, а рабочий комбинезон с закатанными рукавами и подогнутыми штанинами сидит на ней, как вторая кожа.

Она вскакивает, смешно щурясь, когда свет фонарика проходится по ее лицу, подходит ближе, переводя настороженный взгляд с Наполеона на Илью.

— Ну как?

Илья, не останавливаясь, идет к машине, бросая на ходу:

— Без изменений. Работаем по плану.

Габи обиженно поджимает губы и садится за руль.

 

Пять лет назад, еще в Риме, казалось, что русского можно читать как открытую книгу. Что все его эмоции на поверхности, а чтобы выпытать нужную информацию достаточно лишь вывести его из себя или на худой конец выбить из колеи каким-то неожиданным поступком. Тогда все его «ты ужасный шпион» казались едва ли не самоиронией, а неловкие, несмелые проявления нежности к Габи забавляли не меньше яростной честности привитых Советами принципов.

Илья не дурак и не пустозвон. Он никогда не был ни тем, ни другим. Попытки добиться от него чего бы то ни было против его воли сродни попыткам пробиться через горную гряду. Либо ты знаешь лаз, либо располагаешь временем и строительной техникой соответствующих габаритов. Либо стоишь и безрезультатно пялишься на до блеска отполированный ветрами камень, в котором изломанным, замыленным контуром угадывается твое собственное отражение.

Как Илья воспринимает удавшийся побег, сказать невозможно. После утренней почти вспышки он замыкается, становится ровным. Дурное слово, но иначе не скажешь. Слегка нахмуренные брови, упрямо сжатые в линию губы, настороженность во взгляде. Все как обычно, и не поймешь, толи он всерьез опасается преследования, толи предвкушает бесконечные партии в шахматы с самим собой где-нибудь во французской Полинезии.

Хозяин нанятой Габи фелуки принимает их на борт без лишних вопросов и сразу выходит в море. Илья замирает на корме и смотрит вдаль. В своей дурацкой клетчатой рубашке и с взлохмаченными ветром волосами он красив настолько, что хоть сейчас на холст. Габи спускается в каюту (а, может, в трюм — суденышко слишком маленькое), а Наполеон стоит, прислонившись к мачте, и пытается вспомнить, как это было раньше — когда можно было парой саркастичных замечаний вывести из равновесия, пробить броню, достучаться. Сейчас уже не получается. Вот парадокс — привыкли, притерлись, узнали друг друга слишком хорошо, чтобы подпускать ближе. Черт бы побрал разведки всех стран и всеобъемлющий оптимизм старого манипулятора Уэверли.

Габи дремлет, свернувшись на узком диванчике. Рабочий комбинезон, пестрый шарф в волосах, пять лет, а вкуса к одежде так и не появилось. Наполеон пристраивается у нее в ногах, откидывая голову на обитую вагонкой стену. Шепот волн и мерное покачивание фелуки убаюкивают. Илья вырастает рядом, теребит рукав, хватает за плечо, даже рукой по волосам проводит, прежде чем легонько похлопать ладонью по щеке. Выходит почти ласково. Наполеон открывает глаза.

— Не спи, — серьезно говорит Илья.

— Ага, — сонно бормочет Габи, упираясь пятками в бедро. Приходится встать. Мелкая оккупантка вытягивает ноги, занимая весь диван, но, стоит отойти на шаг, снова прижимает колени к груди. До самого прибытья в порт Илья бродит по палубе и говорит. Будто сам с собой обсуждает прошлые миссии. Наполеон слушает вполуха, теряясь в бесчисленных риторических «а помнишь», поддакивает невпопад, и думает, что расставаться вот так — это трусость. И «русские так не делают». И Илья — он не дурак — все знает. Но у него убеждения, принципы и какое-то особое понимание уместности определенных вещей. И опять выходит как с горой — либо пробиваться с динамитом и бульдозерами (но на это не хватило сил), либо искать лаз (а уже нет времени), либо оставить все как есть, пойдя на поводу у непостижимого русского чувства такта.

 

В Ум-Аль-Кувейне, где они сходят на берег, чтобы пересесть на машину, есть одна гостиница на пять номеров и полторы рыбацких забегаловки, в которых с некоторой натяжной можно отметить успех мероприятия.

— Мы едем дальше, — хмуро сообщает Илья. — Габи выспалась, пока плыли.

На языке вертится с десяток возражений, но, судя по выражению лица русского, спорить с ним сейчас даже не бесполезно — опасно. Что ж за чертовщина творится?

В крохотном кафе — два кривых столика, семь стульев и угрожающих размеров араб, мирно похрапывающий на кассе. На часах половина девятого, на висящем рядом замызганном отрывном календаре — семнадцатое апреля. И это смешит всех, кроме Курякина. Шварву — цыпленка с овощами — приходится взять с собой, чтобы съесть в машине. Габи бранится на смеси английского и арабского, измазавшись по локоть в подливке, и пытается почистить комбинезон огрызками питы. Вместе с быстрым южным закатом приходит сытое и благостное спокойствие. Завтрашний день — путь через осточертевшую за последние две недели пустыню в Абу-Даби воспринимается последним сентиментальным «прощай» Договорному Оману, данью вежливости и благодарностью за долгожданную свободу.

Машина ползет с бархана на бархан по очередной так называемой трассе, Илья дремлет, втиснув себя в переднее пассажирское кресло, Габи хмурится, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от дороги, с заднего сидения через зеркало просматриваются только ее глаза и отросшая челка из-под вплетенного в волосы шарфа. На горизонте за бесконечными дюнами проклевывается розоватое пятно рассвета. Полчаса — и пустыня вспыхнет, растеряв предутреннюю рыжину, солнце вкатится на небосвод и застынет там неподвижно, выжигая все вокруг.

— Мы его теряем, — бормочет Габи еле слышно. Наполеон нехотя разлепляет веки. Илья вскидывается, резко оборачиваясь назад, и требует:

— Останови.

Габи выполняет команду в свойственной ей манере, не успевший сгруппироваться русский прикладывается лбом об торпеду, но тут же выскакивает из машины, чтобы через секунду влезть на заднее сидение.

— Илья, брось, —  говорит Габи, неподвижно глядя перед собой. — Давай передохнем, выспимся, завтра продолжим. Ты загоняешь нас всех.

— Поехали, — рявкает Курякин и начинает безжалостно тормошить сонного напарника. — Не спи, ковбой, поболтай с нами.

Отчаяние в его голосе пугает. Но ладони, беспорядочно шарящие по плечам, успокаивают вместо того, чтобы прогнать дремоту. Машина резким скачком трогается с места.

— Эй, — окликает Илья, — погоди. Что ты собираешься делать, когда мы улетим отсюда?

— Уберусь подальше, — хмыкает Наполеон, — в Бразилию, или Австралию. А, может, в Испанию. Мадрид, Национальный музей Прадо. «Мрачные картины» Гойи.

Илья заглядывает в лицо, едва различимый в густых как кисель предрассветных сумерках. Ощущение нереальности происходящего захлестывает с головой. Ощущение всесилья и вседозволенности, как будто это уже сон, и можно просто качнувшись вперед поймать губами губы, зарыться пальцами в волосы и вот так возиться на заднем сидении мягко подпрыгивающей на кочках машины, бестолково и счастливо, как подростки. Наполеон фыркает, отгоняя непрошенную фантазию, упирается лбом в плечо:

— Брось, большевик, я действительно устал.

Илья шумно втягивает носом воздух и замирает, кажется, попросту забыв убрать руки. Застывший, окаменевший фактически. Кроме ладоней — горячий как печка.

Наполеон нехотя отодвигается, сползает вниз по сидению, устраивая затылок на кожаном подголовнике. Твердое плечо Курякина было удобнее.

Машина, кажется, снова тормозит, и последнее, что он слышит, уже проваливаясь в сон — слова Габи:

— Ты же видишь, Илья, это не работает. Месяц прошел, пора смириться и начинать жить с этим. Расскажи ему, и пусть едет, куда собирался. Хочешь помочь — поезжай с ним, но эти повторы — от них только хуже, и мне, и тебе, и ему тоже.

 

***

 

_Эй, успокойся. Все в порядке. В общих чертах, во всяком случае._

_Первое и главное: у тебя антероградная амнезия. Ты помнишь день перед побегом и считаешь, что он был вчера. Но это не так. Чтобы узнать, где и когда ты проснулся, просто пролистай дневник до последней записи. И обязательно, для своего же блага, укажи, где и когда ты ляжешь спать сегодня. Потому что на утро, ты снова будешь верить в пятнадцатое марта и Дубай. Так это работает._

_Второе, важное: Илья и Габи погибли. В тоннеле обрушились перекрытья, выбрался только ты, получив серьезную травму головы. Спустя некоторое время ты пытался найти их, и в итоге нашел — тела под завалом. Чтобы не повторять попыток и не тешить себя ложными надеждами, ты сделал татуировку. В отличие от дневника, ее потерять не получится. Смирись с этим и попытайся осознать, что все случилось давно._

_Третье и оптимистичное. Ты всегда мечтал начать жизнь с чистого листа. Мечтал не зависеть ни от кого. Не подчиняться ничьим приказам. Принимать решения, ориентируясь лишь на собственные нужды. А еще ты мечтал — да любой мечтает об этом — проживать каждый день как последний. Жить так, как будто завтра уже не наступит... Можешь считать, что на Востоке ты встретил чертовски изворотливого джина, который исполнил все твои желания._

_Ну что, Соло, время пошло, постарайся успеть сегодня побольше. Потому что, начиная с этого момента, завтра для тебя не существует._

 

_12 октября 1971 г., Мадрид_

_Стоит разобраться с терминологией. Стоило и раньше, не ясно, почему «они» этого не сделали. «Ты» — мое завтра. «Они» — наши общие «вчера». А я... пишу об очевидном и абстрактном, тогда как надо просто задокументировать факты для «тебя»._

_Когда нам было десять, булочную на соседней улице перекупила у старика Симмонса мисс Этвуд — толи Нора, толи Эльза. Имя тогда казалось особенным и красивым. А сейчас, гляди ж ты, из головы вылетело. Может, ты вспомнишь? Или кто-то после тебя... Не важно. Мисс Этвуд делала отвратительные булочки с корицей и толковала сны настолько виртуозно, что все кумушки района приходили за ее дубовой выпечкой, лишь бы услышать очередное магическое предсказание. И знаешь что? Пожалуй, сейчас я бы не отказался от парочки черствых рогаликов. Несмешная шутка..._

_«Они» видели сны. И я видел. И, надеюсь, увидишь «ты». Потому что, если убрать сны, останется эта квартира, сухие столбики цифр и зарисованные на салфетках планы Национального музея Прадо (вот он, факт, обрати внимание)._

_Мне снился Илья. Он вел машину, заехал на заправку, заглушил мотор и обернулся, глядя на меня своими невозможными глазищами. А потом прозвенел будильник, Илья остался где-то с «ними» и начался «я»._

_Полдня думал об этом. Бесполезная теория, но почему-то хочется верить, что сны связывают «меня» с «ними», а «тебя» — со «мной». Хочется надеяться, что «я» не исчезну со звонком будильника в невскрываемом сейфе собственной памяти. Хочется знать, что моя последняя мысль достанется «тебе» в наследство — вот таким вот небанальным способом. «Тебе» или кому-то еще из будущих «вас»._

_Но я опять отвлекся. Забавно, завтра ты будешь беситься из-за моих лирических отступлений ровно так же, как сегодня бесился, читая записки в платяном шкафу, я. Приятно разговаривать с тем, кто действительно близок мне по духу..._

_Но, возвращаясь к фактам. План здания музея из городского архива, а также подробные схемы залов Гойи — в сейфе в гостиной. «Они» не оставили комбинации (приятно чувствовать общность с «ними» тоже), я вскрыл за три минуты. Хотелось бы надеяться, что ты справишься быстрее. От себя я добавил график обходов смотрителей и портрет директора музея. А также спецификацию охранной системы. Наработки по плану операции — под обложкой дневника. Хотя, сказать по правде, думаю, тебе план удастся лучше — мне не хватает свежего взгляда. Полагаю, «они» злоупотребили дешевым коньяком. В дневнике об этом ни слова, но бутылка, оставленная на «барных» заметках, пуста. Я же окажу тебе услугу, позволив разобраться со всем завтра, на трезвую голову._

_И знаешь, что еще? Я буду первым, кто об этом напишет, но подумай над тем, чтобы свести татуировку. Я весь день не мог избавиться от мыслей об Илье. (Найдешь в спальне тайник с рисунками — осознаешь). Такое чувство, что какой-то ублюдок из «них» специально сделал эту наколку, чтобы отвлечь нас от картины. Или наоборот — чтобы не отвлекать..._

 

***

 

Наполеон просыпается под гул мотора. Сон стекает, уходит как вода в песок. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Распахнуть глаза и подскочить на сидении не позволяет вбитая с годами привычка. Стараясь не сбить ритм дыхания, Наполеон приоткрывает один глаз. Заднее сиденье машины. Дешевая немецкая модель. В пассажирском кресле никого, из-за водительского подголовника торчит знакомая пшеничная макушка.

— Что за черт? — бормочет Наполеон, садясь.

— Эй, успокойся, — тут же отвечает Курякин. — Все в порядке.

— Что за черт? — ошалело шепчет Наполеон. За окнами машины лес. Среднеевропейский лиственный лес. Никакой пустыни, никаких джунглей.

Илья наклоняется, выуживая из бардачка органайзер в кожаном переплете, и ловко закидывает его назад.

— Если вкратце, то сейчас двадцать пятое июля, и через пару часов мы прибудем в Мюнхен. Когда ты, я и Габи, уходили по тоннелю, там просел потолок, тебе на голову упал кирпич, и у тебя амнезия. Но это ничего, мы постепенно приноравливаемся. Ты ведешь дневник.

— Что за черт? — не слишком интеллектуально повторяет Наполеон, листая органайзер: знакомые обороты, знакомый (собственный!) подчерк. — Что за черт?..

— Эй, ковбой, — насмешливо фыркает Илья, — тебя там что, заклинило?

Юморист хренов.

Приветственное слово на первом форзаце выведено печатными буквами и повторяет только что сказанное Ильей. За ним начинаются заметки, каждый раз дата и место, какие-то отвлеченные рассуждения и скупые факты. Первоначальная оторопь проходит, Наполеон переворачивает страницу за страницей, вчитываясь с отстраненным интересом. Никак не получается осознать, что это все его — его подчерк, его фразы, его жизнь. Это что ж выходит, теперь половину мыслей придется носить в кармане? Есть в этом своеобразная кармическая справедливость — разведчик, не способный сохранить собственные секреты, вор — не способный уберечь собственные воспоминания.

— Ты уже не разведчик, — неуверенно произносит Илья, — мы сбежали. Благодаря тебе, кстати, — встревоженно оглядывается назад и поясняет: — Ты всегда говоришь это, когда пролистываешь первые недели.

— Вот как... а что я говорю потом?

Илья едва заметно хмурится, пытаясь скрыть неловкость, но, стоит отдать ему должное, отвечает без запинки:

— Какой-то каламбур со словами напарник, подельник и любовник.

— Даже так? — собственные лирические отступления и перечень городов внезапно становятся действительно интересными.

— Седьмое июля, — сухо информирует Илья, не отрываясь от дороги. — И, цитируя тебя, там «маловато подробностей». Но предупреждаю, эротическую поэму от двадцатого июля я уже слышал.

— Окей, — покладисто соглашается Наполеон, — могу поспорить, вчерашнюю запись я точно еще не зачитывал. _Проснувшись посреди ночи, обнаружил в своей постели Курякина. Тот предпринял попытку тактического отступления, но запутался в простыне (одной на двоих) и свалился с кровати. Оценил произведенный эффект и отрапортовал: «Это не то, о чем ты подумал, ковбой»._

Илья молчит, но даже с заднего сидения видно, как приподнимаются в улыбке уголки его губ.

— И кстати, — хмыкает Наполеон, — полагаю, если тебя настолько не устраивает мой литературный стиль, ты всегда можешь вырвать пару страниц, пока я сплю.

— Не могу, — моментально отзывается Илья. Тень улыбки выцветает. И Наполеон запоздало выуживает из клубка хаотично роящихся в голове мыслей что-то о неэтичности подобной шутки. Проклятье. Как это вообще можно вот так переварить за пару часов?

— Ты вчера хотел описать месяц после побега, — мягко напоминает Илья, приходится вытащить прицепленную к корешку органайзера ручку и изобразить готовность. Вся ситуация начинает отдавать фарсом, хочется ущипнуть себя, или, может, дотронуться наконец до Курякина, чтобы удостовериться, что он настоящий, но Наполеон сдерживает себя — потому что почти уверен, что все происходящее ему снится и одно неосторожное движение разрушит хрупкую фантасмагорию, не доведя пары минут до логического финала.

— В отеле все прошло, как мы рассчитывали. После тоннеля ты пришел в себя на фелуке, и не помнил ничего с момента пробуждения в номере, — рассказывает Илья. — Ты страдал и капризничал — как обычно — на затылке была шишка, но мы решили, что все в порядке. В Ум-Аль-Кувейне мы заночевали, и на утро все повторилось. Потом еще раз. В Абу-Даби был врач, он сказал, что, вероятно, причина не в травме и можно попробовать пережить этот день заново, исправив ошибки. Вроде как, это поможет. Мы с Габи сделали это, несколько раз, но эффекта не было, она уехала, а мы с тобой остались.

Машина притормаживает и въезжает на полупустую заправку. Илья глушит двигатель и наконец оборачивается:

— Пиши пока, я залью бензин.

Наполеон вздрагивает, отмирая, подается вперед и неуверенно проводит пальцами по локтю, обтянутому черным рукавом водолазки. Наклоняется ближе.

— Это все правда? — спрашивает он шепотом, прижимаясь лбом к неожиданно пушистому виску.

— Правда, — фыркает Илья отстраняясь. — Осторожней, нас могут увидеть.

И вопреки своим словам, выворачивается на сидении, цепляясь коленями за руль, коротко целует Наполеона в губы и, легко сжав его пальцы своими, выходит из машины.

Носить половину мыслей в кармане? Плевать, — думает Наполеон, — будем считать, что с учетом прочего, оно того стоило.


	4. Сегодняшним днем

 

_7 июня 1971 г., Бремен_

_Если вдуматься, жизнь — настоящая жизнь — состоит из моментов, которые нельзя перенести на бумагу.  Где-то раньше я видел запись, мол, «приземлились в Лондоне, остановились в отеле в аэропорту». И что? Нет, серьезно. Там был дождь? Во что была одета стюардесса? Злился ли Курякин, когда узнал стоимость номера?_

_Ты, наверное, думаешь что-то вроде: «Ну так давай, умник, подари нам конкретику, опиши цвет занавесок, расскажи, как убедил русского остановиться в буржуйской квартире, вклей сюда портрет хозяйки». Не буду. Не потому даже, что меня раздражают твои подначки, и не для соблюдения заведенной до нас традиции. Все дело в том, что я не вижу смысла. Прошлые мы не видели, не увидишь и ты. И я сейчас не о времени, потраченном на то, чтобы изобразить старушку, разложившую миллион салфеток по нашей комнате и сдающую свою замечательную кухоньку с плетеной скатертью пятерым постояльцам в порядке очереди._

_Давай начистоту, я не вижу смысла в принципе. В рамках одного дня теряется перспектива. Это как слово вырванное из контекста или копыто коня, отрезанное от гравюры Дюрера (обилие кружев и рюши на занавесках навевают мысли о немецком Ренессансе)._

_Я не вижу смысла, я не вижу себя. Точнее даже не себя, а возможности как-то стабилизироваться в своем текущем состоянии. Мне не хватает якоря. Мне не хватает связи — с «ними» и с тобой. Я листал дневник, слушал скупые пояснения Ильи и думал об этом. Я размышлял о том, что описание лоскутных покрывал на кроватях или рассказ о бакалейной лавке на первом этаже нашего временного пристанища (а, должен заметить, выбор квартиры фрау Пагель обусловлен именно местными деликатесами), не собирает «нас» в единое целое, а наоборот — дробит. Не ясно, правда, что с этим делать. Не знаю, может, Неаполь что-то прояснит._

_Для справки, да, мы направляемся в Неаполь. Кто бы мог подумать, что у русского обнаружатся связи именно там. Ты знаешь, что я бы предпочел Сидней или Мадрид, но Илья упорствует, и мне кажется, он сговорился с кем-то из наших вчерашних версий._

 

Илья заходит в комнату без стука, осторожно опускает фотоаппарат на тумбочку и присаживается на край своей кровати. В обрамлении пастельных тонов похожей на кремовый торт комнаты он выглядит неуместно и тревожно. Вот откуда эта ассоциация с Дюрером, — думает Наполеон, закрывая дневник.

Существовать с Курякиным вот так — дико. Обходиться при этом без Габи — почти противоестественно. В рамках команды она сглаживала углы. Ее присутствие было своеобразной прослойкой, обеспечивавшей стыковку двух деталей. И теперь кажется, что без этой прослойки механизм не функционирует как надо. Сохранившаяся в памяти недосказанность и зыбкое годами выстраивавшееся равновесие за потерянные три месяца переплавились в странный коктейль из недомолвок, умалчиваний и подозрений. И никаких подсказок от «них» в дневнике. И никаких подсказок для «тебя». Не из вредности, и не для поддержания негласной традиции, а просто из страха вот так вот налету и впопыхах обмануться, увидев в обостренном русском чувстве долга нечто большее. Из страха поверить, что за потерянные три месяца Илья смог пересмотреть свои принципы, смог измениться и теперь ждет того же от напарника (подельника? подопечного?), застрявшего в бесконечном пятнадцатом марта.

— Кухня по-прежнему занята? — спрашивает Наполеон, чтобы как-то нарушить неловкое молчание.

Илья оборачивается моментально, как будто только и ждал вопроса:

— Фрейлейн Габлер сказала, еще полчаса.

От жадного любопытства в голубых глазах становится практически неуютно. Наполеон встает из-за стола, задвигая резной стул на место. В забитой мебелью комнатушке девать себя решительно некуда. Две кровати с аляповатыми покрывалами, две пухлые лакированные тумбочки, хромой письменный стол, три стула, кресло, журнальный столик и торшер, обложенные белыми салфетками всех форм и размеров.

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе это, — говорит Илья. Задумчиво кусает губу, хмурится, пытаясь сформулировать, и в итоге поясняет: — Если ты любишь готовить, почему не делаешь этого каждый вечер? Почему только сегодня?

— Вряд ли завтраки и ужины в отелях были настолько хороши. Я подумал, тебе не помешает разнообразие.

— И решил приготовить мне макароны по-флотски?

Обсуждать отличия советской столовой от традиционной итальянской кухни нет ни малейшего желания. Наполеон презрительно фыркает, присаживаясь на край задушено скрипнувшего стола.

— Послушай, — осторожно начинает Илья. — Просто представь, что твоя амнезия работает наоборот. Что завтра утром ты проснешься и опять окажешься на заднем сидении машины, въезжающей в Бремен. И ты будешь помнить сегодняшний день, а я и все вокруг — нет. И, получится, ты сможешь прожить его заново. А потом еще раз и еще. Сделать все так, как тебе понравится, сохранив и воспоминания, и опыт, когда другие все забудут. Как бы ты прожил этот день в итоге? Тоже готовил бы свои спагетти?

Какая занятная трактовка, — думает Наполеон. Развернуть ситуацию на сто восемьдесят градусов. Вообразить, что ты застрял не в памяти, а во времени. Что-то вроде «Двери в лето» Хайнлайна, повторенной много раз. Прожить день с чистого листа. Прожить день так, как его раз за разом проживает Илья.

— Не хочу представлять, — говорит Наполеон. — Память — это связь, цель и перспектива. Если тебя не помнят или не помнишь ты, все это теряет смысл.

Илья вскидывается, как будто под дых бьет взглядом.

— А что, если смысл — не в цели? — спрашивает он. Вскакивает с кровати, подходит почти вплотную, топчется на месте, не зная, куда деть руки и смотрит неотрывно, ждет ответа. Ждет другого ответа, — с неожиданной ясностью понимает Наполеон.

— Погоди, — выдыхает он. — Этот разговор — он не впервые?

— Да, — кивает Илья. — Нет, не впервые, — проводит рукой по волосам и отворачивается к окну. И стоит все так же близко, едва заметно покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

— И к чему он обычно приходит? — севшим голосом интересуется Наполеон.

— Ни к чему не приходит.

— А к чему должен прийти?

Илья молчит несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, сверлит взглядом, как будто тестирует на прочность, а потом придвигается вплотную, упираясь лбом в лоб, и застывает, так и не коснувшись губами — толи все еще сомневается, толи разрешения ждет. Вот дурак, — думает Наполеон, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Притягивает к себе за шею и целует сам. Получается неловко и неуклюже. Стол с противным скрежетом сдвигается к стене. Илья придерживает за талию — аккуратно, бережно почти. Шарит ладонями по спине, тянет на себя, цепляясь за бедра. В голову лезет непрошенное: нужно успеть, все, сегодня. И записать — непременно, и убедить — как угодно — чтобы в следующий раз начинал сразу с этого. И через раз, и потом тоже. Пальцы путаются в волосах, под ладонью на горле заполошно бьется пульс, и приходится почти отстраниться, чтобы скользнуть рукой ниже, впитывая кожей бешеный ритм сердца. Илья целуется вдумчиво и увлеченно, знакомится, исследует, запоминает. Метку свою оставляет, маячок, ремарку на полях на завтра: не забудь. «Не забудь», — стучит в висках, несется по венам, отдается эхом в ушах, оседает горчинкой на языке. Илья замирает на секунду, рвано выдыхает, целует щеки, лоб, скулы. Сдавленно рычит, когда чувствует чужие ладони под водолазкой, прикусывает нижнюю губу, теснит обратно к шаткому столу.

А потом в дверь стучат, и бодрый голос фрау Пагель сообщает:

— Кухня свободна, герр Соло.

Илья отстраняется мгновенно, на автомате занимая оборонительную позицию. Да еще и вперед выходит, оказываясь точно между Наполеоном и дверью. Вот герой...

— Спасибо, мы сейчас будем.

 

Вода на хваленной плите фрау Пагель закипает почти мгновенно. Наполеон высыпает спагетти в кастрюлю. Фарш весело шкварчит на сковородке. Томатная паста ждет своей очереди. Илья с угрюмой методичностью трет сыр.

— Слушай, — говорит он, не поднимая глаз, — подумай, пожалуйста, об этом хорошенько. Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь, мы можем просто забыть обо всем.

— Если быть точным, — фыркает Наполеон, — забыть обо всем могу я. А ты можешь мне обо всем завтра напомнить.

— Если быть точным, — смущенно улыбается Илья, — то формально напоминать пока не о чем.

И взгляд он уже не отводит. Опять проверяет что-то.

— Это пока, — серьезно отвечает Наполеон. — К утру уже будет.

 

 

***

 

Сентябрь в Неаполе не слишком отличается от марта в Дубае. По температуре во всяком случае. В остальном же контраст настолько велик, что ежедневное осознание и принятие нового положения вещей происходит за пару часов. Во всяком случае, в этот раз. Квартира под самой крышей окнами упирается в четырехэтажный дом через улицу, приходится следить за тем, что и где делать. В рамках одного дня постоянное ненавязчивое наблюдение седой как лунь старухи, развешивающей простыни на протянутых между двух балкончиков веревках, не вызывает проблем. А Илью, кажется, не тяготит и на постоянной основе. Город бурлит, подхватывает и утаскивает в самый водоворот событий, стоит лишь ступить за порог дома. Горланят торговцы, носится на мопедах по узким улочкам молодежь. Редкие туристы ошарашенно озираются, извиняются на всех возможных языках, спрашивают на ломанном итальянском дорогу до набережной. Тощий повар в накрахмаленном колпаке выныривает из открытой кухни пиццерии (как он там не спарился, со своими печами-то?), хлопает по плечу и радостно интересуется:

— Ну что, сеньор Наполеон? Посидите  у нас вечером?

Интересно, кто из гиперобщительных предшественников умудрился представиться по имени? Наполеон улыбается, жмет протянутую руку, вполуха выслушивает какие-то местные сплетни и спешит дальше. Неаполь спешит за ним следом, провожает счастливым гомоном, подначивает и торопит, ловит в сети своего нескончаемого «сегодня».

Илья ждет дома, выглядывает из кабинета, прикрывает дверь, лезет целоваться в не просматриваемой из соседских окон прихожей.

— Нужно как-то каталогизировать местных, зарисовать, к примеру, — рассеяно бормочет Наполеон, — они все меня узнают.

Илья согласно угукает, щекотно утыкаясь носом в шею. И в эти минуты единственно возможное «сегодня» стоит всех неслучившихся «завтра».

— Ты опять оставил дневник открытым на столе, — ворчит Илья, прихватывает губами мочку уха, каким-то болезненно сентиментальным жестом прижимается щекой к щеке, забирает с комода бумажный мешок с продуктам  и уходит на кухню.

— Мог бы вырвать страницу про горничную, застукавшую нас в Милане, — хмыкает Наполеон и плетется следом. И впечатывается в закаменевшую спину.

— Ты мог бы записать, что я не буду этого делать, — цедит Илья.

Нужно записать, думает Наполеон. На каждой странице, идиот амнезийный.

 

_9 сентября 1971 г., Неаполь_

_Информация тебе, мой забывчивый друг: Курякин улаживает кое-какие дела для итальянской мафии. Неожиданно, но, с другой стороны, чем не работа для бывшего агента КГБ, разыскиваемого половиной разведок мира. Насколько я понимаю, сам он предпочитает иные формулировки и вряд ли делает что-то откровенно противоречащее его морали, но факт остается фактом. А, ладно, ты, наверное, уже читал подробности от третьего августа. Если нет, почитай, и заодно заметку на полях от двадцать девятого._

_В общем, сейчас все складывается так, что ему придется на десять дней уехать по делам в Салерно. Он предлагал ехать вместе. Мы с «ними» отказались. Эту запись ты читаешь уже после его отъезда._

_И знаешь что? У меня есть для тебя задание: подумай. Я имею в виду, давай, собери мозги в кучу, абстрагируйся от «меня» и от «них», попробуй выкинуть из головы все потерянные вчера и все несбывшиеся завтра. Оцени ситуацию в целом. Взгляни на мир своими глазами. Используй этот шанс. Мы с ними видим наше настоящее через призму отношения Ильи. Наслаждаемся моментом, упиваемся им, откладываем вопросы на потом, а потом опять на потом. Что ж, мне хочется надеяться, что финальным «потом» — тем, кто не побоится принять решение за всех нас — окажешься ты. Десять дней, Соло. Десять дней, чтобы осознать._

_Ты заблудился в своем здесь и сейчас. Нет, не так. Я заблудился. Они заблудились. А тебе — для разнообразия — расхлебывать. Для разнообразия — потому что обычно этим занимается Илья. И, пока я дрейфую в своем сегодня, завтра и вчера ложатся на его широкие плечи. Его завтра и вчера, и наши заодно. Я не верю, что эта мысль не приходила им раньше. Потому что они — это я, а я не могу не думать об этом. Ты знаешь о чем я — пора уходить._

_Вспомни безногого старика Эдисона с Линкольн-стрит. И его жену, которая выкатывала его в парк по выходным. Вспомни собственную брезгливую жалость и мамино: «Что же с ним будет?» — когда умерла его миссис. А еще вспомни, как неделю за неделей он приезжал на своей кривой инвалидной коляске в парк сам. И как хорошенькая Сью из дома напротив говорила: «Вон ведь, прекрасно справляется один, нечего его жалеть, столько лет сидел на шее у жены, симулянт»._

_Сью была бессердечной дурой, но не это важно. Важно то, что сейчас симулянт ты. Нет, не так. Сейчас симулянт я. И тебе, мое прекрасное завтра, придется разбираться с этим. Мы с тобой ущербны, мой друг. И что хуже всего, ущербными нас делает Илья. Мне стыдно за эту формулировку, но я не знаю, как сказать иначе. Рядом с ним я превращаюсь в калеку. А он становится сиделкой. Принимать решения за меня давно стало его прерогативой. Он делает это из лучших побуждений, а я ему из лучших побуждений позволяю. Вот такой своеобразный вариант иждивения — и ты понимаешь, я сейчас не о финансах. Что ж, впереди десять дней, и впереди ты. Перекладывать ответственность очень легко. И, видимо, этим я сейчас и занимаюсь — в очередной раз отдаю право принять решение за себя — тебе._

 

Илья спит на спине, раскинувшись так, что занимает почти всю постель. Одна нога согнута в колене, правая рука под головой, левая — на пустой подушке. Дыхание ровное, едва различимое, сливается с мерным гулом прибоя, доносящимся из наглухо зашторенного окна. Наполеон выключает торшер, подходит к кровати и убирает дневник под подушку. Илья вздрагивает во сне, приоткрывает один глаз, привычно оценивая обстановку, мельком смотрит на часы, убирает руку и бормочет:

— Ты долго сегодня.

Хинной горечью жжется на языке что-то подозрительно похожее на ревность — к бесконечным безликим «они» и к гипотетическим так и не отважившимся уйти «вы». Безумие, ей богу. Завтра должно стать легче. Наполеон проходит по квартире, гасит свет в так и не обжитой второй спальне, с каким-то детским любопытством выглядывает в щель между тяжелыми гардинами — старая прачка напротив чинно пьет чай со своими подругами.

Он возвращается в комнату и, скинув халат, ныряет под простыню. Прижимается к Илье всем телом, медленно ведет рукой по животу, целует плечо, ключицу, шею. Слушает, как сбивается дыхание, впитывает его, запоминает. Илья одним плавным движением переворачивается, подминая под себя, утыкается носом в щеку, шепчет неразборчиво, убеждая, будто здесь и сейчас неистребимо, а завтра никогда не наступит, прогоняя молчаливые призраки «их» и «вас».

 

***

 

Наполеон просыпается за секунду до того, как в номер влетает Габи. Илья, дремавший в кресле у кровати, вздрагивает, и оказывается на ногах раньше, чем Наполеон успевает осознать, что не слышал, как тот вошел.

— Что за черт? — бормочет он. — Сколько времени?

— Я выхожу из игры, — сообщает Габи, усаживается на край кровати, подтянув под себя ногу, и картинно разводит руками: — Прости, Илья. Наполеон, я сейчас все объясню.

В голову некстати лезет, что два года назад, когда она упорно пыталась сокращать имя на разные лады, угадывать ее настроение было намного проще. «Поль» означало оптимистичный прогноз, «Лео» — пессимистичный, а «Нап» — критические дни или конец света в зависимости от ситуации. Судя по тону, сейчас, похоже, третий вариант.

Наполеон выуживает пистолет из-под подушки. На часах полночь — забыл завести? Сломались? Ботинки оказываются не с той стороны кровати. Габи сидит неподвижно, Илья со вздохом опускается обратно в кресло. Он что ли обувь переставил? Что за нелепость...

— Сколько времени и в чем проблема? — спрашивает Наполеон, забирая со стула ветровку. Никто не двигается с места.

— Времени полночь, — безжизненно сообщает Габи, — проблема в том, что сегодня тридцатое апреля. Ты получил по голове и потерял память, и мы потратили полтора месяца, пытаясь это исправить. Не вышло, извини.

Илья неодобрительно смотрит перед собой. И, если это шутка, смешной он ее явно не находит.

— Пойдемте отсюда, — говорит Наполеон. — Поговорим на заводе. Тут слишком опасно. Могут заметить. Что с трупами, кстати?

Габи вскакивает и начинает кружить по комнате.

— Ты меня не слышишь. Ты считаешь, что сейчас пятнадцатое марта. Но мы сбежали полтора месяца назад. Отель сгорел — от пятого этажа и выше. Мы ушли через тоннели, но там обвалился потолок, тебя ударило кирпичом, у тебя началась антероградная амнезия. Ты помнишь все до побега, и текущий день с момента пробуждения.

Илья продолжает неподвижно глядеть в пространство, и, пожалуй, именно это срабатывает как катализатор. Наполеон осматривает номер еще раз. Фотография цветка перевешена, узор на покрывале, кажется, изменился. А еще запах — запах отсыревшего пепелища, доносящийся через открытую дверь из темного коридора.

— Отель сгорел, — повторяет Габи, прослеживая его взгляд, останавливается у окна и замирает. — Мы возили тебя в Абу-Даби. Там был врач, он сказал, что нужно попробовать пережить пятнадцатое марта заново. И с тех пор Илья пробует.

Илья вздрагивает как от удара и цепенеет, становясь похожим на загнанного в клетку хищного зверя. Наполеон садится на кровать. Удушливая застарелая усталость накрывает волной.

— Я расскажу, как должен был выглядеть сегодняшний день, — голос у Габи слишком ровный, как будто она не знает, какие эмоции необходимо демонстрировать в данном случае. — Илья караулит тебя в кресле, в семь утра он будит тебя, сказав, что план пришлось изменить и нужно убираться быстрее. Он подгоняет тебя, чтобы ты не обратил внимания на отсутствие электричества и на то, что этаж четвертый. На заводе вас жду я с машиной. Мы добираемся до порта, оттуда на лодке, как и планировалось, в Ум-Аль-Кувейн — уже ближе к вечеру. Ты клюешь носом, мы останавливаемся в тамошней ночлежке, или Илья гонит нас дальше, пытаясь не дать тебе заснуть до последнего. К утру следующего дня ты вырубаешься. А потом просыпаешься со словами: «Что за черт?» Илья рассказывает тебе про амнезию и убеждает последовать совету врача. Ты соглашаешься, мы возвращаемся сюда, и все начинается сначала.

Наручные часы показывают пятнадцать минут первого. Значит, не встали, значит, идут, думает Наполеон отстраненно. Габи теребит рукав своего комбинезона. На фоне окна ее силуэт похож на неровно вырезанную из черного картона фигурку. Пальцы Ильи едва заметно подрагивают.

— Вы уверены, что это не помогает? — бестолково спрашивает Наполеон. В голове пусто и гулко, как будто мешком ударили. — Или, может, есть другой способ?

Илья отворачивается к двери, Габи невесело фыркает:

— Обычно после этого вопроса вы с Курякиным на пару ныряете в пучину самообмана и договариваетесь попробовать еще один раз — на всякий случай, — она молчит несколько секунд, потом вскидывается, устремляя на Илью пронзительный, почти умоляющий взгляд и с расстановкой произносит: — Я так больше не могу, — отходит от окна и снова усаживается на край кровати, легко соприкасаясь с Наполеоном локтем.

— Я благодарна вам обоим — за А.Н.К.Л., — говорит она. — Я благодарна тебе, Наполеон, за возможность начать все сначала. И я надеюсь, что ты сможешь начать все с начала тоже.

Илья молча смотрит в пол, и от этого делается жутко. Из коридора тянет душным, тяжелым запахом смерти. Габи прощается. Илья, не произнеся ни звука, отвечает на каждое ее слово. Это конец, понимает Наполеон. Дальше ничего не будет.

— Мне жаль, что это случилось с тобой, — продолжает Габи. — Но, поверь, могло быть и хуже. Тебе нужно просто научиться жить с этим. Веди дневник, ставь себе цели и достигай их. Отправляйся в Бразилию, Австралию или Испанию, ищи новые перспективы и смысл. Записывай результаты. Проживай каждый день, как последний. Будь собой.

Как рекламный проспект. Как дешевая брошюрка очередной секты, несущей людям свежую и пока еще не затертую рутиной благую весть, думает Наполеон.

— Илья, — голос Габи опускается почти до шепота, и от ласковой, пристыженной жалости, сквозящей в нем, становится тошно. — Ты ничего не можешь изменить. И сейчас ты делаешь только хуже. Ему, мне и себе. Отпусти это и попытайся жить нормальной жизнью. Попытайся наконец быть счастливым — без всяких вечных ценностей, просто для себя.

Наполеон сидит, разглядывая свои ладони. А Габи, вместо того, чтобы уйти красиво, что в общем-то подразумевала ее речь, вдруг лезет обниматься. Сначала к Илье, с какими-то дурацкими шутками и нескончаемыми: «Помнишь, три года назад...» — потом к Наполеону, повторяя в различных вариациях уже сказанное и на ходу придумывая дюжину новых лозунгов (ей бы солдат на передовую вести). Затем снова к Илье, с нежностями и почти поцелуями, как будто возвращаясь на пять лет назад. Наполеон тихо выходит из номера и бредет к лестнице.

Пятый этаж встречает черными провалами дверей и обугленной сеткой перекрытий у входа в забронированный полтора месяца назад номер. Серое облачко пепла вспархивает из-под подошвы при каждом шаге. Луч фонарика шарит по черным остовам стен, не находя ни единого живого пятна.

Шаги на лестнице звучат как тиканье часового механизма. Интересно, — думает, Наполеон, — Илья тоже полезет обниматься на прощание? Терять его вот так — больно, и на какой-то миг почти хочется, чтобы он предложил повторить все снова. Чтобы незнакомому завтрашнему Наполеону Соло достался его идеальный, сыгранный как по нотам побег.

— Эй, — окликает Илья, — у меня есть предложение. Сейчас все вышло не слишком красиво, к тому же мы спали каких-то полчаса. Мы вернемся в номер, выспимся хорошенько, завтра утром я сразу расскажу тебе обо всем — так, что это не будет похоже на смертельный приговор, и мы подумаем, как быть дальше. Ты действительно заведешь дневник. И поедешь в свою Бразилию, или, может, со мной, в Италию, если захочешь.

Наполеон стоит, разглядывая посеревшие носки туфель. В голове вертится, что брюки придется выкинуть. А еще — что ему опять просто сверхъестественно повезло. И неважно, что думал об этом самонадеянный засранец Соло от четырнадцатого марта, пятнадцатое без Ильи превратится в ад.


	5. Нормальной жизнью

Последние лучи солнца золотят западный склон Везувия, Илья идет по набережной, глядя куда-то за горизонт. Хмурится, пожимает плечами и задумчиво тянет: «Ты через день предлагаешь Помпеи, а по мне так, это последнее место, которое стоит посетить в свое единственное сегодня». Поворачивает голову, замирает, глядя в глаза и исчезает.

Первая мысль, которая приходит в голову звучит примерно как: «Слава Курякину». После месяца нервотрепки с побегом, изнуряющей жары проклятого Омана и недели депривации сна отсутствие усталости практически оглушает. Наполеон приоткрывает глаза и буквально подскакивает на кровати. Что за черт? Где я? Что происходит? Пистолета под подушкой предсказуемо нет, зато есть органайзер в кожаном переплете. Из-под рукава шелковой пижамы выглядывает татуировка: «Курякин погиб. Ты сбежал, но потерял память. Найди дневник». Несколько секунд Наполеон просто таращится на запястье, потом — на органайзер, мозг отказывается обрабатывать получаемую информацию.

На первой странице: «Эй, успокойся. Все в порядке»... И это ни на йоту не успокаивает. На то, чтобы пробежать глазами вступительное слово — подчерк явно собственный, или же очень качественная имитация — уходит две минуты. В последней записи есть дата и город: одиннадцатое ноября, Мадрид. И, в отрыве от остальной ситуации, это имеет смысл. То есть, если на секунду предположить, что вся эта ересь с амнезией возможна, да, Мадрид — вполне вероятное место. Особенно, если Илья и Габи действительно погибли. Стоп. Должно быть другое объяснение.

Тапки обнаруживаются под кроватью. Стакан воды на тумбочке не вызывает подозрений, но кто знает, где можно очнуться, пробуя неизвестные напитки в неизвестных местах. Томик «Алисы в Стране чудес», выглядывающий из-за графина вызывает мысль о том, что все это прекрасно срежиссированный розыгрыш.

Наполеон рывком распахивает шторы, чтобы обнаружить неплохой вид на Пуэрто-дель-Соль, и выведенное прямо на стекле: «Это не розыгрыш, прочти запись от двадцать седьмого сентября». Что за черт...

_Снилось свое красное отражение в зеркале и Курякин, проявляющий фотографии Бременских музыкантов. Спасибо тому, кто оставил воду на тумбочке, правда, после осмотра гостиной думаю, не хватает этикетки «Выпей меня» на графине._

К двери канцелярским гвоздиком прибит клочок бумаги: «На знакомство с квартирой у меня ушло полтора часа, постарайся сократить это время, книжный шкаф оставь напоследок». Наполеон возвращается к тумбочке за часами и, оглядевшись в последний раз, выходит из спальни.

 

_12 ноября 1971г., Мадрид_

_Снился Илья, Неаполь и обрывок разговора про Помпеи._

_Мы с тобой в этой квартире — как мухи в янтаре. Вляпались в смолу, прилипли и застыли в проклятом нескончаемом сегодня. Сдохли, вообще-то говоря, но со стороны кажемся живыми. Я знаю, что завтра для меня не будет, и единственное, чего я хочу — скорее закончить день и передать эстафету. Они об этом не писали. Подозреваю, они просто ложились спать пораньше. Безалаберные ублюдки._

 

В дневнике говорится о встрече с покупателем, в баре отеля Паласио де Тепа, в три часа пополудни. В сейфе обнаруживается записка: «Три минуты? Ни секунды прогресса» — и отчет о похищении «Собаки» Гойи из музея Прадо. Клочок бумаги, приклеенный на зеркало в ванной, сообщает о тайнике в спальне, на поиски которого уходит почти полчаса. Двойное дно одного из ящиков тумбочки прячет ехидное: «Если думаешь, что следующий провозится еще дольше, оставляй больше подсказок», — и пачку небрежных карандашных набросков с подписями. Покупатель, портье в отеле, хозяин квартиры, Илья. Начальник охраны музея Прадо, хорошенькая помощница директора музея, Габи, снова Илья. Вид на Дом почты с откровенно сбившейся перспективой, Илья, молодая пара, снимающая квартиру этажом выше, Илья, курьер, потенциальный заказчик, пожилой араб, торгующий поддельными документами, Илья, Илья, Илья. Наполеон сидит на краю кровати, завороженно разглядывая собственные рисунки. Илья за рулем, Илья с фотоаппаратом, Илья на борту рыбацкой лодки, Илья улыбается, Илья хмурится, Илья спит, согнув одну ногу в колене и закинув руку под голову. На некоторых проставлены даты, на парочке есть даже пояснения на обратной стороне: «Похоже на сон из дневника от 3 октября, интересно, это один и тот же или продолжение?» Уродливые синие буквы жгут кожу запястья. Из глубины души поднимается, рвется наружу злость: что сделал неизвестный вчерашнему тебе я, чтобы заслужить это? Чтобы раз за разом просыпаться в день их гибели, зная, что ничего уже нельзя изменить. И как вышло так, что смерть Габи остается где-то на периферии сознания, иллюзорная, недостоверная, когда любая мысль об Илье буквально выворачивает душу наизнанку. Любая мысль из нескончаемого потока. Как получилось, что законсервированная во времени утрата подстегнула запоздалое и бесполезное уже осознание: он нужен. Без него никак.

Наполеон бродит по комнатам, разглядывая бесчисленные записки, заметки, пробковые и грифельные доски и черт знает, что еще. «Присоединяйся, ни в чем себе не отказывай, — приколото прямо к обоям в прихожей. — Общие правила для всех присутствующих: никаких неуказанных тайников, никаких гостей и никаких необдуманных преувеличений». В голове вертится, что для одного человека эта квартира слишком велика. «Мог бы снять что-то поскромнее, столовая и гостевая спальня тебе точно ни к чему», —  соглашается пылящаяся на комоде салфетка.

«Все материалы по последней картине — в сейфе, женщин (с портретами!) обсуждаем за рабочим столом в кабинете, сны — рядом с баром в гостиной», — приклеено на скотч на холодильник. Рядом прикреплен на магнит обрывок бумажного полотенца: «Попробуй осознать нас всех как единую личность, спорить с собой бессмысленно, пытаться обмануть себя опасно, никогда не понимал миротворцев, но стоит попытаться просто существовать как одно целое». Черный фломастер валяется прямо на разделочном столе. Наполеон задумчиво вертит его в пальцах, прежде чем вывести свое: «Вы все свихнулись».

Ощущение нереальности происходящего не отпускает, а лишь усиливается с каждой новой запиской. В блокноте, подсунутом под шахматную доску на журнальном столике в гостиной, значится: «Если бы за белых (четные числа) играл Курякин, у этой партии был бы шанс; моя проблема в том, как сильно я свыкся с наличием партнера за последние пять лет». «Ты хотел сказать, если бы Курякин играл за белых, шанс был бы у него, — возражают пять ходов спустя, — мог ли ты предположить вчера, насколько боишься его потерять?» — «Обзавелся умной книжкой, переломил ход игры, — датировано вчерашним днем. — Кто захочет повторить успех, третья полка книжного шкафа, у окна, скука смертная». И беспомощно перечеркнутое: «Я не знаю», — чуть ниже.

Книги хранятся в кабинете. «Смотри передний форзац», — выведено печатными буквами на грифельной доске, приклеенной к торцу внушительных размеров открытого стеллажа. Наполеон пролистывает несколько изданий, отстраненно разглядывает одинаково чужие «стоит потратить вечер» и «найди что-то поинтереснее». А потом почти такие же «повторить при возможности» и «лучше не надо» на дюжине женских портретов, пылящихся в углу стола.

Время вокруг не идет, оно размягчается и оплывает, как на картинах Дали. Утро растягивается, расползается, наваливается удушливой монотонной апатией. На краю сознания плещется мысль, что виной всему этот бесконечный лишенный смысла диалог (полилог? монолог?) с самим собой. Что эта квартира переросла собственный потенциал. Он, Наполеон Соло, перерос. Дошел до некоторого предела, за которым нет ничего. Попытался впихнуть пятьдесят с лишним суток в одни, закрыться ими, спрятаться от действительно важных вещей. И теперь весь этот бессистемный массив информации грозит взорваться, поломав собственный устоявшийся порядок, или напротив, коллапсировать, утянув за собой в черную дыру еще два месяца жизни, в придачу к уже потерянным шести.

В платяном шкафу — почти две дюжины костюмов, на каждой вешалке — короткий перечень дат. На дверце с внутренней стороны исписанный убористым почерком листок: «Личность формируется под воздействием среды. Невозможно определить момент, когда желание соответствовать навязанным социумом модным тенденциям превращается в собственное чувство стиля. Невозможно обозначить на календаре день, когда результат цепочки логических рассуждений, повторенный многократно, переплавится в моральный императив, сольется с личностью, превратится в жизненное кредо, не требующее воспоминаний для поддержания своего существования».

«Ты действительно веришь, что мы способны прогрессировать?» — выводит Наполеон с краю листа. И несколько секунд почти надеется получить ответ.

Мысль вертится в голове, отдается легкой щекоткой в висках, волнует и будоражит, и наотрез отказывается уходить. Обязательно ли осознавать последовательность событий и набор внешних факторов, повлиявших на формирование того или иного убеждения? Реально ли почувствовать утрату того, чего ты не помнишь? Можно ли скучать по тому, о чем ты забыл?

 

Читать о собственном ограблении скучно. Теряется целостность процесса, адреналин растворяется за ровными строчками отчета (Курякин был бы доволен, отчет что надо). Моральное удовлетворение от проделанной работы принадлежит кому-то из исполнителей, а скорее, ни одному из них. Если бы заказчик (под портретом лысоватого американца средних лет указан цвет глаз и рост) предполагал, что великий вор Наполеон Соло хранит данные о тайнике с картиной у себя в сейфе, возможно, он просто нанял бы кого-то еще для взлома. На то, чтобы запомнить адрес, номер ячейки и код уходит пара минут. Внизу отпечатанного на машинке листа от руки выведено: «Если не заснешь в процессе переговоров, все будет в порядке». В самом низу папки с лаконичной пометкой «5.11» обнаруживается рисунок с Ильей и Габи. «Не мог не напомнить еще раз», — рычит сквозь зубы Наполеон, переворачивая лист. «Подумай об этом, когда получишь деньги», — значится на обратной стороне. Наполеон не глядя складывает страницу пополам, затем еще раз и аккуратно убирает во внутренний карман пиджака. Возвращает документы в сейф, сверяется с часами и идет в прихожую. На входной двери болтается: «7.11 — мужчина, 30 лет, шатен, рост около 6 футов, шатался по округе, что-то разнюхивая; тебя не видел; появится еще раз — зарисуй».

 

В половину третьего в баре Паласио де Тепа пусто. Наполеон запоздало задается вопросом, кто выбрал место и время, и почему. Или вернее, почему в папке с документами не было комментариев по этому поводу. Темноволосый мужчина средних лет пьет кофе за угловым столиком, изредка поглядывая по сторонам из-за газеты. Слишком сосредоточен для туриста, слишком бросается в глаза для профессионала. Наполеон выуживает из кармана сложенный вчетверо листок и принимается за набросок на пустой стороне. Называть, по сути, сервисное изображение рисунком не поворачивается язык. Передать овал лица, разрез глаз и форму рта, сделать портрет узнаваемым, понятным — все это не сложно. После войны — как будто в другой жизни — казалось, стоит лишь захотеть, и навык превратится в талант. Перед глазами снова всплывает обрывок сна. И, кажется, ничего проще нет — позаимствовать неуловимый золотистый свет позднего Тициана, уронить сине-стальные тени на стены Кастель-дель-Ово, поймать невесомыми мазками Рафаэля тончайший отблеск неапольского заката, заблудившийся в соломенных волосах, проследить тревожный излом бровей и сжатые в линию губы с деловитым восхищением и скупой честностью Дюрера. Вытащить из сна на холст, выкрасть у маячащего тенью забытья, оживить.

Изображение мнимого преследователя ложится на бумагу плоской и бездушной мешаниной линий. Опознаваемое, полезное и бесполезное одновременно. Наполеон откладывает карандаш и переворачивает листок. На ум приходит без пяти минут проданная «Тонущая собака» Гойи, застывшая в своем последнем рывке, заранее обреченная на неудачу. Я тоже обречен, — думает он, — барахтаться в своем единственном дне, пытаясь догнать чужие — свои — сны, пришпиленные к бумаге неживыми штрихами, годящимися разве что на полицейский фоторобот. На рисунке Илья сосредоточенно жует что-то похожее на развалившийся гамбургер, Габи сидит рядом, накручивая волосы на палец, на едва намеченной стене неизвестной забегаловки висит отрывной календарь, на котором совершенно определенно читается дата: седьмое апреля. «Это не сны, — выведено в верхнем углу. — Это воспоминания. Разбирайся с картиной, своди татуировку и ищи. Даже если это ошибка, просыпаться каждый раз за день до встречи лучше, чем через день после смерти».

 

***

 

_13 сентября 1971г., Неаполь_

_Сказать по правде, сама концепция прощального письма отдает дешевой мелодрамой, но уйти, не предупредив, будет трусостью, а ты — это я помню вполне отчетливо — подобное вряд ли оценишь._

_Если верить дневнику, я счастлив с тобой, но в этом-то и проблема: «если верить дневнику». Достаточно вырвать несколько страниц и слегка подредактировать оставшиеся — и на следующее утро я буду убежден, что направляюсь в Индию или вернулся к работе на ЦРУ. Я могу сам же стереть тебя из своей жизни и через сутки даже не вспомнить об этом. Это бесчестно. Вся ситуация бесчестна относительно тебя. С моей стороны было подло привязать тебя к себе, обрекая на ежедневные откровения, признания и уговоры. В глобальной перспективе это просто унизительно для нас обоих. Я скажу очередную банальность, но ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Поверь мне, Илья, ты заслуживаешь нормальную жизнь: спокойствие, стабильность, цель, перспективы. Ты заслуживаешь будущее, которого, увы, у меня нет. А еще ты заслуживаешь человека, который будет без дополнительных разъяснений счастлив, просыпаясь рядом с тобой._

_Завтра утром я уже не буду сожалеть о принятом решении. Я не смогу сомневаться в своем выборе и не стану скучать. Я, наверное, люблю тебя — по совокупности имеющейся информации, но, полагаю, завтра в числе прочего я забуду и об этом тоже._

_Н.С._

 

Бежать от человека проще, чем бежать от системы. А, может, эта мысль — просто рвущийся наружу отголосок навсегда замороженного в своей незавершенности «вчера». Ты ложишься спать, предвкушая побег, ты просыпаешься — спустя полгода — чтобы его закончить. Ты бежишь из ниоткуда в никуда, просто потому, что этого требует твоя вчерашняя версия. Значит ли это, что ты будешь бежать всегда? Если вдуматься, вариант не так уж плох — этакая иллюзия конечной цели, недостижимая, вечно зовущая за собой Фата Морганы.

Неаполь бурлит под окнами, манит обещанием маячащего на горизонте завтра, стоит лишь переступить порог дома, спешит, подгоняет. Письмо и дневник оставлены на кровати. В саквояже две чистых сорочки, документы и вчерашняя записка с планом действий. «Доверять можно только самому себе, — говорится там. — Вот несколько правил: заранее думай о возможных последствиях искажения фактов, не полагайся на чужие слова, не надейся, что вспомнишь. И просто совет: не читай дневник, если хочешь выйти из дома до часу дня».

Я и не читал, — с невнятной обидой думает Наполеон, — я просмотрел. Часы на Виа Дуомо мелодичным звоном возвещают полдень. Неаполь торопит, дышит в спину, нетерпеливо лезет под локоть, и миловидная англичанка, разглядывающая Сан-Дженнаро почти чувствует, как выскальзывает из сумочки кошелек. Вопиющий непрофессионализм, — комментирует подсознание голосом Курякина. Наполеон улыбается, просит прощения, игнорирует подозрительный взгляд ее спутника и растворяется в толпе прежде, чем парочка успевает забить тревогу, обвинив во всех смертных грехах знаменитых итальянских карманников.

Приличный улов приходит от троих немолодых японских бизнесменов на Пьяцца Гарибальди, уже на входе в Центральный вокзал. Вместе с почти пятью миллионами лир возникает вопрос: интересно, как Курякин относился к необходимости время от времени поддерживать форму таким образом. Никак, наверное, учитывая выписку с банковского счета, полученную вчера. Ладно, какая теперь разница...

В экспрессе до Рома Термини Наполеон заказывает кофе и выуживает из саквояжа пустой органайзер. Мелкими глотками потягивает обжигающий напиток, разглядывает проносящийся за окном пейзаж и совершенно бестолково размышляет над тем, что за последние полгода, кажется, потерял восприимчивость к кофеину. Радостное возбуждение неапольской суеты постепенно спадает, обнажая роящиеся в голове сомнения, запоздалые вопросы и сожаления. Воспринимать этот побег как продолжение дубайского не выходит. Вертится, зудит где-то на самой поверхности мысль: что было там? Нет, не так даже. Как оно было? Была ли вкусной пицца у тощего повара за углом? Шел ли дождь по прилете в Лондон? Ругался ли Курякин при попытке втиснуться вдвоем в темную ванну для проявки фотографий? Как ощущалось вульгарное в своей лаконичности «переспали»? И как объяснить себе завтрашнему, что все утерянные, растворившиеся в испорченном мозгу «вчера» отныне принадлежат кому-то другому. Или еще хуже — что отныне они никому не принадлежат. Сожженный отель в Дубае, запах рыбы в Гамбургском порту, вкус круассанов в Реймсе, цвет глаз Ильи, его нахмуренные брови или редкая чуть ироничная усмешка.

Решение, явно противоречащее всем прошлым выкладкам, появляется, когда за окном мелькают сады Кассино: все это нужно повторить. Сегодня, завтра, неделю спустя. Вот он, оптимальный вариант. Оптимальный смысл и перспектива. Проживать каждый день так, как будто он последний. Брать от жизни все, не задумываясь о завтра. И почему вчерашнему Наполеону Соло не пришло в голову ничего подобного?

Как там русские говорят — «семь пятниц на неделе»? Нелепая идиома щекотно возится на языке, толкается в уголки губ троекратным улыбчивым «е». Мы от этого бежим, да? От неизбежной и потому еще более унизительной закольцованности? От неизбывной, впаянной намертво в этот замкнутый круг зацикленности на Илье? Быть с ним, быть без него — как будто он единственная константа, как будто он универсальный коэффициент, уравновешивающий две части уравнения.

А ведь все элементарно. Нужно удалить его. Стереть, забыть. Проснуться наутро и поверить, что Курякина не существует. Начать с чистого листа. Найти новую точку опоры.

 

Притон Марко вызывает привычное гадливое недоумение. Если бы не давнее знакомство с хозяином клуба, соваться в костюме-тройке в эпицентр жизни римского андеграунда было бы рискованно. С другой стороны, после всего, через что прошли агенты А.Н.К.Л. пасовать перед толпой размалеванных подростков кажется смешным и несолидным. Рокеры, панки — черт их разберет — кажутся гостями с другой планеты, нелепыми в своей оторванности от реальной жизни, чужими и чуждыми, существующими в каком-то собственном мире, где нет ни стран, ни границ, ни политики как таковой. Ни Холодной войны, ни Железного занавеса, ни ЦРУ, ни КГБ, ничего по сути. Сумасшедшая картинка получается.

Следуя за сутулой спиной Марко, Наполеон проходит мимо зала с танцующей под гулкую какофонию молодежью. Охранник на входе в неожиданно приличном костюме чем-то неуловимо напоминает Илью. Тревожной складкой между бровей, наверное. Или даже его начальника — цепким нечитаемым совершенно взглядом. Внутреннее чутье вопит об опасности. Агент под прикрытьем? Чей? Неприметная внешность, тридцать лет, шатен, рост около шести футов, особых примет нет. Память молчит, не выдавая ни одной подсказки. Наполеон с коротким кивком проходит в кабинет и, изо всех сил стараясь затолкать разыгравшуюся паранойю поглубже, без предисловий и ненужных деталей излагает задачу. Марко деловито разливает по бокалам какую-то дрянь.

— Срок принципиален? — спрашивает он. — На запястье будет больно.

Боли не хочется — к самобичеванию Наполеон не склонен. Как впрочем, не склонен уродовать свое тело наколками. Можно оставить все это следующей «смене», вот только есть ощущение, что перекладывание на «завтра» рискует затянуться, особенно с учетом непонятного агента, или того хуже — закончиться возвращением в Неаполь.

— Срок принципиален, — кивает он. — И мне очень важно не заснуть в процессе.

Марко неприятно скалит слишком ровные для его неказистого, непропорционального лица зубы:

— Не беспокойся, приятель. Ты не заснешь.

 

Наполеон возвращается в номер под утро. Глаза слипаются, запястье саднит. Принять душ удается, не намочив повязки. Органайзер с еще днем составленным предисловием лежит под подушкой, сегодняшняя шпаргалка догорает в пепельнице. Наполеон сонно следит за языками пламени. Зыбкое и недолговечное сегодняшнее я растворяется в текучем и непрерывно изменчивом фрактале завтра. Мысли тонут одна за одной, теряются, замирают, путаются в бракованном лабиринте нейронных синапсов, истаивают, не проходя в долговременную память, неслышно и невесомо соскальзывают в ничто. На горизонте за ломаным силуэтом Палатинского холма проклевывается рассвет. На грани между сном и явью, в фантомной точке перехода к следующему дню, за секунду до рутинного и планового умирания Наполеон думает, что все это несмешной нелепый в своей жестокости розыгрыш, который потеряет смысл в момент пробуждения. Невозможно вымарать из памяти прошлое. Невозможно отключить чувства, стереть, перечеркнуть, отменить засевшую глубоко внутри потребность в ком-то. Я ведь все равно тебя вспомню, — думает он и отключается.


	6. До завтра

Просыпаться по звонку будильника, которого не ставил — то еще удовольствие. Наполеон наощупь ищет на тумбочке орущее недоразумение, успевает мысленно возблагодарить дизайнеров за очевидное расположение кнопки и только потом приходит в ужас. Искать в кромешной темноте выключатель — прекрасная проверка на прочность для нервной системы, как раз в духе Курякина. Не шуми, не подходи к окнам. Детский сад, ей богу, — успевает подумать он, прежде чем пальцы наконец встречают пластиковый прямоугольник, и свет вспыхивает, освещая незнакомый номер. Что за черт?..

«Несколько простых правил, — написано на сложенном пополам листе бумаги, выглядывающем из-под стакана с водой на тумбочке. — Мы не захламляем пространство вокруг себя проходными мыслями, мы доверяем друг другу и не доверяем остальным, мы считаем, что татуировка ошибочна и Курякина можно найти». В голове, непрошенный и неуместный, вертится обрывок сна: номер отеля в Дубае, черный силуэт Ильи, как будто выгравированный на желто-сером фоне ночного города. Он оборачивается, лица не разобрать, и говорит: «Спи, завтра все получится». И оптимизма в его голосе ни на грамм.

Вместо пистолета под подушкой органайзер, из-под его обложки выскальзывает открытка с фотографией Пуэрто-дель-Соль и безвкусной золотисто-алой надписью «Мадрид». На обратной стороне выведено: «Скорее всего, в номере жучки, не шуми и постарайся не привлекать внимания к дневнику, на акклиматизацию у тебя есть сорок минут».

Изучение собственных заметок занимает полчаса. Действительно подробно и вдумчиво описаны только последние дни. Ощущение зыбкой эфемерности окружающей действительности постепенно сменяется сосредоточенностью и чем-то сродни азарту. Двое агентов на хвосте, и до Рима, где два месяца назад был заведен дневник, три дня пути. Судя по имеющейся информации, надеяться на возвращение воспоминаний в знакомой обстановке не приходится, но, чтобы проследить собственный маршрут в период до дневника, это и не обязательно. А там, если удастся повторить путь шаг за шагом, быть может, всплывет что-то полезное. В худшем случае расследование приведет к разложившимся трупам в тоннеле под отелем в Дубае. «В твоем состоянии есть ряд неоспоримых преимуществ, — обнадеживает четырнадцатое ноября, — неудобную тебе информацию всегда можно удалить или интерпретировать подходящим образом».

Татуировка все время мелькает в поле зрения, вызывая что-то среднее между обидой и раздражением. «Мы думали почти неделю и решили не сводить, — датировано вчерашним днем. — Считай ее своеобразным якорем. Точкой отсчета, маяком. Мы два месяца искали ориентир, цель и смысл, а он был на поверхности. Даже не так, его уже нашли — до нас. Посуди сам: наколка, сны, двое агентов КГБ на хвосте. Замри на секунду — о ком ты сейчас подумал? Смысл в том, чтобы найти Илью. Смысл в том, чтобы выяснить, как за пару часов, которые потребовались на транспортировку трех трупов в утыканный жучками номер дубайского Пале Рояль, Илья успел превратиться для тебя в смысл жизни. Во загнул... Иди, разбирайся со своим хвостом».

 

Искать жучки, не имея соответствующего оборудования, — бесперспективное занятье. Тем не менее, пара набивших оскомину за годы сотрудничества с Ильей советских кнопок (телефонный аппарат и костюм) отправляются в стакан с водой.

Два портрета приклеены на зеркало в ванной. Неприметные черты лица, нахмуренные брови. Один младше — лет тридцать на вид, подпись «Сопляк», второй, судя по возрасту, его начальник или куратор, помечен как «Бывалый».

Первый обнаруживается в коридоре, у лифтов. Стоит, привалившись к стене, и даже не пытается ретироваться. «Бывалый» деловито потягивает чай внизу в кафетерии. Маловато информации, конечно, но лучше прикинуться идиотом сейчас, чем продемонстрировать амнезию во всей красе потом.

— Могу я вам чем-то помочь? — интересуется Наполеон, подсаживаясь за столик. В голову лезет, что от Омана досюда пять тысяч миль, что тюремный срок закончился девять месяцев назад, а вместе с ним закончились все политические танцы и подковерные интриги. Должны были закончиться — таков был план. Бывалый поднимает наконец свои льдисто-серые глаза и едва заметно подслеповато щурится. Занятно. Может, и не начальник, просто напарник, которому к пятидесяти годам так и не удалось продвинуться выше по карьерной лестнице.

— Начнем с того, мистер Соло, что ЦРУ по-прежнему не в курсе вашего чудесного воскрешения.

Губы сами собой разъезжаются в ухмылке. С места в... шантаж? Как низко. Два советских шпиона, выслеживают одного американского дезертира из желания помочь коллегам — правдоподобно чуть меньше, чем попытка выставить Курякина архитектором. Краем глаза Наполеон отмечает, как Сопляк занимает позицию в дверях кафетерия. Успел понатыкать новых передатчиков? А портрет свой в ванной оценил? Кстати говоря, копия портрета вместе с дневником лежит во внутреннем кармане пиджака. На случай, если придется покинуть отель раньше расчетного часа.

Бывалый едва заметно поджимает губы, прежде чем припечатать:

— Сдайте Курякина, и ЦРУ останется в неведении относительно побега, а Интерпол — относительно музея Прадо.

— Откуда уверенность, что Курякин жив? — радостно скалится Наполеон. — И откуда уверенность, будто я в курсе его местоположения?

На языке вертится: «Я ничего не помню» и «Полцарства за ваши сведения», — но судя по сведенным бровям, Бывалый и так считает, что над ним смеются. Точно не начальник. Выдать правду за издевку — прием, который срабатывает в основном с новичками. Курякин велся — первые три миссии. Сандерс раскусил на второй день.

— После Рима мы проследили ваши передвижения, — скривившись, поясняет подошедший Сопляк. — Не сразу, но нам удалось обнаружить квартиру в Неаполе, однако Курякин к тому моменту уже успел уйти.

 

_17 ноября 1971г., Марсель_

_Сегодня двести девятнадцатое по счету пятнадцатое марта. С утра у меня было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы помедитировать на календарь._

_В моем сне Илья обернулся и сказал: «Завтра все получится». В номере было темно, он стоял спиной к окну, но мне кажется, я могу представить его лицо в этот момент — до последней черточки. Пухлая нижняя губа, высокие скулы, росчерк шрама, идеальный пробор. Еле заметные морщинки в уголках глаз — когда он злится, они выделяются сильнее, но Илья из сна не злится, он сочувствует. Нет, не то. Признает поражение. Это не щемящая, рвущаяся наружу через все нормы и уставы нежность, с которой можно успокаивать перепуганную Габи. Это виноватое смирение человека, беспомощно наблюдающего чужую беду. Спи, завтра все будет нормально._

_Ладно. Это лирика. А вот и проза жизни: мы вляпались. Попались. Угодили в западню. Не знаю, кто из вас, прошлых, проворонил товарищей из КГБ при первой встрече, но он крупно облажался. И теперь нам это расхлебывать. Судя по всему, русские заинтересованы в поимке Курякина куда больше, чем американцы в обнаружении меня. Судя по всему, Сопляк и Бывалый — не единственные, кто занимается этим вопросом. Судя по всему, когда моя амнезия (и вытекающая из нее полная бесполезность для их миссии) всплывет, меня в лучшем случае сдадут ЦРУ — для укрепления международного сотрудничества или просто из вредности. Никогда не считал себя пессимистом, но, кажется, пора делать ноги._

_Блеф, подлоги, подтасовки фактов, поддержание легенды — я разучился играть во все эти шпионские игры в одиночку, разучился ходить по лезвию бритвы без страховки. Пять лет работы в А.Н.К.Л. — и любая попытка составить план разбивается об отсутствие команды. А, ладно, кого я обманываю, она разбивается об отсутствие напарника. Интересно, когда кто-то из вас продумывал похищение «Собаки», такая проблема была? Надо пролистать отчеты на досуге..._

 

Изящества в работе двоих кагэбэшников нет ни капли. Ни попыток как-то завуалировать свое присутствие, ни хотя бы видимого уважения к личному пространству. Наполеон бродит по Марселю, бездумно разглядывает прилавки полупустого еще рождественского базара, спускается на пробу к облепленным туристами причалам — Сопляк сокращает расстояние до пяти метров и одаривает хищной ухмылкой, в которой явственно читается приказ стрелять на поражение при попытке к бегству.

Утренний разговор раскрыл карты, избавив всех от необходимости изображать слежку. Инструкции изменились, теперь наглого американца пытаются запугать. Взять измором. Интересно, на сколько дней рассчитан этот режим? Три? Пять? Неделя? Судя по уверенным, почти вальяжным движениям Бывалого, сроки их не поджимают. Как скоро они догадаются, что метод не работает? Как скоро смогут сопоставить факты и осознать, что их гипотетический источник осведомлен на порядок хуже их самих?

К семи часам вечера мысль об еще одной трапезе в обществе «хвоста» почти отбивает аппетит. Приходится вернуться в отель и заказать ужин в номер. Ощущение тупика не отпускает, муторное и обидное, как после ареста. Наполеон садится писать отчет, бросает на середине мысли, ходит по номеру кругами, выуживает обновленный передатчик из телефона, прощупывает всю одежду, проверяет по старой памяти обувь, вскрывает будильник и разбирает ворох рисунков на дне чемодана. И почти пропускает момент, когда дверь открывается, и в номер заходит Илья.

— У нас окно в двадцать две минуты. Мне придется уговаривать тебя, обещая легкую дорогу и трюфеля на ужин, или ты ускоришься без дополнительных стимулов? — сухо интересуется он, со скепсисом косясь на сложенные в ряд на тумбочке жучки.

С языка рвется десяток колкостей и совсем уж сентиментальное: «Я скучал». Ладони покалывает от желания прикоснуться, удостовериться в реальности вошедшего в номер человека.

— Габи тоже здесь? — бестолково спрашивает Наполеон, волевым усилием стирая с лица дурацкую улыбку.

— Нет, — отвечает Илья и отворачивается. Замирает посреди комнаты, прямой как палка, барабанит пальцами по ноге. В глаза вдруг бросается, как он устал. Посерел почти, осунулся. Выглядит еще хуже, чем в Дубае.

— Где ты был? — окликает Наполеон. Голос падает почти до шепота. Илья вскидывается, вздрагивает как от удара, поднимает глаза и бьет в ответ — взглядом. Злость и глухая застарелая обида обрушиваются лавиной. А потом Илья просто приходит в себя, как будто маску надевает, и фейерверк эмоций затухает так же стремительно, как только что вспыхнул. Илья вздергивает подбородок, губы вытягиваются в линию, брови сведены на переносице.

— Мне даже интересно, что ты наврал себе по этому поводу, — тянет он. — Что я вернулся на службу? Продал тебя ЦРУ? Женился на Габи и уехал в Китай? У нас семнадцать минут, кстати.

— Что ты умер, — коротко отвечает Наполеон, укладывая в саквояж смену белья и неряшливую стопку листов со дна чемодана. Дневник, записка с тумбочки, портреты с зеркала.

— Ты ужасный разведчик, ковбой, — хмыкает Ильяс деланым равнодушием. — Ты переиграл сам себя.

— Похоже, ко всему прочему, я сам себя обокрал, — бормочет Наполеон, выходя из номера. Сопляк стоит у лифта, неподвижно таращась в пространство перед собой. Чистая работа.

 

Транспорт ждет у черного хода, в переулке — какая-то явно дамская модель пежо, безликого серого цвета. На первый взгляд, даже мысль о том, чтобы втиснуть Курякина с его ростом в эту консервную банку, кажется абсурдной. Наполеон ныряет на заднее сидение, и, игнорируя негромкое: «Пригнись!» — завороженно наблюдает за тем, как Илья, не испытывая, кажется, ни малейшего дискомфорта от габаритов автомобиля, ловко выруливает на бульвар Насьональ и, время от времени обгоняя другие машины, направляется мимо Марсель Прованс к выезду из города.

Когда-то давно — пять лет назад по субъективному времени, и, смотрите-ка, почти шесть по объективному — само понятье командной работы казалось бессмысленным. В первую очередь даже не из-за отсутствия доверия, доверие, если о нем вообще можно говорить, возникло позже. Тогда в самом начале никак не получалось взглянуть на ситуацию чужими глазами. Что известно вынужденному напарнику? Чего он хочет? Чего от него требуют? Как выглядит происходящее с его точки зрения? Все, чем можно было оперировать — домыслы. Спросить напрямую не позволяло внутреннее упрямство, поверить в ответ — здравый смысл.

Наполеон напряженно следит за дорогой, но погони нет. Где-то на краю сознания постепенно формируется сюрреалистичное ощущение, что сейчас  он вынужден иметь дело с такой же точно тотальной и всеобъемлющей нехваткой данных. Только на этот раз — внутри собственной головы. Как будто двести девятнадцать напарников оказались замурованы в черепной коробке, напрочь отказываясь делиться друг с другом информацией.

— К утру мы будем в аэропорту Монпелье, — сообщает Илья. — Ты сможешь улететь в Бразилию, сделав пересадку в Париже.

— А ты? — спрашивает Наполеон.

— У меня билет до Тулузы.

Консилиум в голове растерянно молчит. Опять только домыслы и усталое равнодушие в голосе Ильи. И пальцы на руле отбивают чечетку.

— Не уезжай, — просит Наполеон. — Останься.

— Надолго? — не оборачиваясь, интересуется Илья.

— До завтра.

— Рискну показаться бестактным, но твое завтра никогда наступит.

— Рискну показаться романтиком, но мое сегодня никогда не закончится.

Илья коротко кивает, скорее своим мыслям, чем сказанному, и, игнорируя указатель на скоростную магистраль, сворачивает на вьющуюся через поля аллею.

Ночь наступает почти мгновенно, секунду назад небо оплывает в синеву, щелчок пальцев — и вот уже чернота спустилась до самого горизонта. Фары выхватывают белесые стволы платанов, четки, болтающиеся на зеркале заднего вида мерно покачиваются. Илья тихо выдыхает, незаметно поводя плечами. На ум приходит какая-то ерунда — протянуть руку, огладить сведенные напряжением мышцы, упереться лбом в пушистый висок.

Наполеон откидывается на сидение, рассеянно следя за болтающимися на фоне лобового стекла бусинами. Мерзко и монотонно дребезжит торпеда. В голове с оглушительным «тик-так» встают на место последние куски головоломки. Квартира в Неаполе, сны-воспоминания, потерянные полгода, татуировка, усталое отчуждение Ильи. Тик-так. Рисунки со дна чемодана, опять татуировка, «о ком ты только что подумал?» Мысли ползут сонно и неохотно. Илья до боли знакомым жестом трет переносицу и торопливо облизывает губы. О _чем_ ты сейчас подумал? Господи, какой идиот...

— Останови, — требует Наполеон.

Машина виляет, выскакивая на грунтовую обочину. Наполеон вываливается наружу и нетерпеливо стучит ладонью по водительской двери. Илья вылупляется, выпластывая сначала одну ногу, потом другую, раскладывается, раздвигается, расправляет плечи, и это почти смешно, если бы не безотчетная тревога, захлестывающая панической волной.

— В чем дело, — напряженно спрашивает он.

— Я сейчас засну, — невпопад отвечает Наполеон. Ночной морозный воздух бодрит, и в голову опять лезет неуместное. Шагнуть навстречу, прижаться, уткнуться носом в воротник кожанки. Так было? Или ты просто очень хочешь верить в это?

Илья отводит взгляд, незаметно отступая к машине.

— Спи, — пожимает плечами он. — Я оставлю ключи в замке зажигания, когда доедем до аэропорта. Проснешься уже на месте, разберешься как-нибудь.

— Не разберусь, — прерывает Наполеон, трет переносицу, неосознанно копируя жест, одергивает руку. — Брось, Илья. Не уезжай. Я хочу проснуться рядом с тобой.

Фраза звучит ровно настолько топорно-двусмысленно, насколько должна. Илья напрягается, как будто курок взводит, и на секунду кажется, сейчас ударит. Или даже не ударит — убьет. Быстро и эффективно.

— Совсем крышей съехал? — цедит он сквозь зубы. И по-хорошему, стоит извиниться, перевести все в шутку, но Наполеона уже несет. Внутри черепной коробки толкаются и провоцируют на глупости двести девятнадцать молчаливых и бесполезных вчера. Двести девятнадцать вчера, сросшихся, сплавившихся в одно сегодня. Единственное, бесконечное и последнее.

Губы сами собой расползаются в хитрой улыбке. Илья как загипнотизированный вытягивает руки по швам, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, сморит с непередаваемой смесью ярости, жалости и недоверчивого восхищения.

— В этом мое преимущество, — говорит Наполеон, — каждый день как последний. Я найду тебя снова, и еще раз попробую убедить. А потом еще. И еще. До тех пор, пока не преуспею.

— А что насчет того, чтобы еще раз разыграть благородство и стереть меня из своего «каждого последнего дня»? — почти шипит Илья. Нависает угрожающе, ждет ответа. В голове с каким-то детским восторгом звенит: «Угадал!» Вспыхивает и тут же гаснет нелепая, запоздалая ревность — к собственному вчера, и такая же запоздалая злость. И надо рассказать про сны, объяснить про татуировку, убедить, но ладони покалывает от желания дотронуться, и неожиданно уместной кажется идея отложить выяснение подробностей на завтра.

— У меня не получилось стереть, — шепчет Наполеон, наконец подаваясь вперед. Цепляется за плечи, утыкается носом в щеку, сдавленно чертыхается, ловит губами насмешливую ухмылку и неразборчивое: «Семь пятниц на неделе», — на выдохе. Упирается лбом в лоб и начинает смеяться. Илья с нажимом оглаживает спину, привычно, по-хозяйски спускается ладонями ниже. Бормочет едва слышно:

— Давай в машину, холодно, — и вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, прижимается еще теснее, замирает в неловком почти поцелуе, щекотно греет дыханием губы. — В следующий раз убью нахрен.

 

***

 

_25 ноября 1971г., Лион_

_Снились спешные и торопливые сборы, ворох черных водолазок на разобранной постели и едва не забытый в номере дневник. Илья сказал, это Милан, и почему-то обиделся за водолазки._

_Ты уже видел татуировку? И как? В смысле, хочешь, я озвучу твою первую мысль? Не хочешь, но, поверь, это придется сделать. Ты подумал: не может быть. Ты подумал: какой-то бред. Ты подумал: если бы Илья умер, я бы это запомнил. Вернее, я бы не смог этого забыть (на бумаге пафоснее, чем в голове). И, если Илья не появился в комнате в течение первых сорока секунд после твоего пробуждения, открывая дневник, ты подумал: я найду его. Илью, а не дневник._

_Я сегодня играл в архивариуса. Прочитал все прошлые записи и дополнительные материалы, написал саммари по итогам. А, впрочем, полагаю, с ним ты уже ознакомился, так что не будем отвлекаться. Я читал первый дневник, и все эти размышления о перекладывании ответственности и вынужденной беспомощности звучат чертовски здраво. Если не принимать во внимание второй том, если отбросить сегодняшний день и погрузиться в то, что было написано в Неаполе, мысль ощущается... своей. Потому что она и есть моя. И твоя тоже._

_Я много размышлял о цикличности. Черт! Я провел свой единственный день, в раздумьях о ней! И в какой-то момент, читая о своем решении уйти, я осознал, чего боится Илья (поправка, он не боится, он демонстративно отказывается читать мои выкладки и обещает оторвать голову в случае повторения истории). Так вот. История не должна повториться. Запомни. Запиши. Стоп. Ты уже записал. Посмотри на руку, представь на секунду, что ты проживаешь свой единственный день вот так. Ты, потом следующий ты. И следующий. Ты ползаешь как улитка, в домике из собственных перенесенных на бумагу воспоминаний, собственной ответственности и собственных решений, которые приняли твои копии до тебя. Ты вязнешь, как в болоте, в каждый раз свежей и острой утрате, в необходимости заботиться о вечно недостижимом завтра. Ну как? Осознал. А, ладно, я зря спрашиваю, ты осознал это где-то в первые сорок секунд после пробуждения. Только, наверное, не успел облечь в слова... Что ж, у тебя есть целый день на то, чтобы покрутить эту мысль, найти оптимальную формулировку и дополнить вступительное слово._

_Два прошлых дневника ушли в архив. Мы с тобой начинаем новый._


	7. Эпилог

Наполеону снится Рождество. Мигает огнями гирлянда на расчищенной от снега террасе, переливается золотистой мишурой елка. Илья ворошит догорающие в камине угли, потом оборачивается, демонстрируя не слишком грамотно наложенный грим. Отсветы пламени ложатся на лицо причудливым узором, отбрасывают неровные тени на заострившиеся скулы, вычерчивают тревожные морщинки в уголках глаз, как будто черной тушью обводят складку между бровей. Илья улыбается, едва заметно, одними глазами, и нелепая нарисованная маска рассыпается, на долю секунды стирая бессмысленный камуфляж. Это все не настоящее, — с сожалением думает Наполеон и просыпается.

Солнце пробивается через неплотно задернутые шторы, Наполеон буквально подскакивает на кровати, пытаясь проморгаться. Что за черт? Перед глазами висит мутная, по ощущениям — медикаментозная дымка. Комната не похожа на больницу, но и проклятый дубайский Пале Рояль напоминает разве что наличием кровати. Вместо пистолета под подушкой пухлая тетрадь, надпись на запястье бросается в глаза, но мелкие буквы расплываются так, что не выходит прочитать ни слова. Дверь открывается, пропуская внутрь Илью.

— Что за черт? — бормочет Наполеон. — Где мы? Что у тебя с лицом?

Илья устало фыркает, ероша выгоревшие до неестественной снежной белизны волосы. Дурацкий грим из сна смотрится на нем почти уместно.

— Успокойся, — говорит он. — Все в порядке. Дневник под подушкой, очки — на тумбочке. И, умоляю, пока не осознаешь смысл прочитанного, не смотри в зеркало.

— Что за черт... — потерянно шепчет Наполеон. — Где мы и что происходит? Что я пропустил?

Илья подходит ближе, присаживается на край кровати, замирает, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по колену:

— Ты, конечно, мне не поверишь, ковбой, но, похоже, за эту ночь в Берлине разобрали Стену.


End file.
